Peligroso
by Marisa Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke era una persona buena y calmada, sin embargo, nunca me imaginé que detrás de ése rostro se escondiera una persona tan cruel.
1. Una amistad

_**Una nueva historia espero que les guste.**_

* * *

_**Peligroso.**_

_Por Marisa Uchiha_

-0-

_There's a black house burning in the moonlight_

_We're standing at the door when __**there's no one in sight**_

_This will all be over tonight._

_There's something in the dark_

_And I want to go home._

_There's someone else here, __**we're not alone.**_

_**This will all be over tonight.**_

-0-

**Capítulo I. Una amistad.**

Sakura Haruno se encontraba en el campus de la Universidad de Konoha, dónde cuatro años estudiando medicina. Ahí conoció a sus amigos, Naruto era uno de ellos, un chico de su edad que estaba en administración y finanzas. Sakura conoció a Naruto, ya que su compañera de laboratorio Ino, le conocía y porque él había intentado algo más con ella, lo cual Sakura no aceptó. Con el tiempo, Sakura y él se volvieron amigos.

Era el último día de su semestre, Sakura caminaba por los pasillos del edificio con los laboratorios destinados para los estudiantes de medicina. Se retiró la bata y salió, bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a la plaza principal. Ahí había varias jardineras verdes, dónde algunos estudiantes tomaban la siesta o simplemente se sentaban a platicar. Habían bancas y mesas color gris, en las que los estudiantes se sentaban a comer, conversar ó hacer sus deberes. Ahí encontró a Naruto con su ahora novia Hinata e Ino.

"Saliste temprano." Dijo Ino sonriendo, mientras descansaba su barbilla en sus manos.

"Sí, tuve que exponer hoy. Estaba algo nerviosa, pero creo que mi equipo y yo lo hicimos bien." Se sentó y dejó las cosas a su lado. "¿Y ustedes?"

"Pues más o menos." Sonrió Naruto acariciando nerviosamente su cabeza.

"Espero que ya te lo hayas tomado más en serio." Dijo Sakura en un tono de advertencia, como una hermana mayor.

"Hina…" Dijo Naruto falsamente escudándose en su novia. Hinata era una chica muy tímida y callada, pero de buen corazón. Sakura estaba feliz de que Naruto encontrara a alguien que lo hiciera feliz.

"Yo pienso igual que Sakura… Naruto, creo en ti." Hablo con ojos soñadores y Naruto pensó que no podría resistirse ante eso. Sakura e Ino rieron.

De pronto, el compañero de equipo de Sakura apareció de pronto. Era un chico alto y atractivo, de piel muy blanca y de ojos y cabello color ébano. De cierto modo le recordaba un poco a su novio Sai, sólo que este chico no era tan pálido y era más amigable. El nombre de este chico era Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oh, Sasuke. ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Sakura con curiosidad, dejando su recipiente de comida sobre la mesa.

"Kakashi nos necesita." Sakura suspiró algo cansada y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. "Lo siento chicos, parece que tengo que irme." Dijo guardando su comida y tomando su bolso y la bata de nuevo.

"¿Podrás ir al rato?" Preguntó Ino, observando a Sasuke a su lado, la cual estaba interesada en él. "Tú también estás invitado si lo deseas, Sasuke." Le guiñó coquetamente, Sasuke simplemente le observó fríamente, evitando sus avances.

"No, gracias. ¿Nos vamos?" Preguntó a Sakura, rápidamente. Ino observó la decepción de su amiga.

"Sí, no se preocupen. Sai y yo llegaremos a las ocho. ¿Ok?"

"Nos vemos." Sakura de despidió y caminó al lado de Sasuke, en silencio. Algo que ya sabía de su personalidad.

"No me da buena espina."Dijo Naruto de pronto, mientras observaba a su amiga irse. "Parece que siempre quiere apartarle de nosotros."

"¿De qué hablas, Naruto? No seas tonto." Respondió Ino, dando un sorbo a una botella de agua y volviendo a colocarla en la mesa. "Además Sakura está con Sai."

"Ese no es el problema. Es que siempre que está con nosotros algo surge."

-0-

"¿Te dijo que quería?"

"No." Sakura no se extrañó por su respuesta, él era demasiado serio y tenía un carácter muy fuerte, cuando alguien no le agradaba ó si simplemente no le gustaba, le ignoraba ó mostraba una mirada totalmente fría y hasta cierto punto era aterrador. Y al ser compañera del por un año, ya lo conocía. Además era una de las pocas personas que hablaban con él en su grupo.

"¿De verdad, no te gustaría ir con nosotros? Es al lugar que te mencioné el otro día." Preguntó ella, antes de que la puerta fuese abierta para entrar en la oficina de Kakashi.

"No me gustan mucho los clubs." Alargó el brazo para abrir la puerta. "Gracias." Sakura sonrió ante esto, porque hasta cierto punto él le caía bien.

Al entrar, Kakashi, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, de cabello blanco y ojos grises les recibió. Les comentó que como los mejores estudiantes en su clase, deseaba que participaran en un unas pláticas durante las vacaciones, dando una exposición sobre enfermedades autoinmunes. Esto podría tener un valor curricular para el futuro, ambos aceptaron. También los invitó a participar en un proyecto, sin embargo, ahí si considero darles un poco más de tiempo para pensarlo y que le enviaran un correo para aceptarlo.

-0-

Sasuke y Sakura estaban a punto de salir cuando notaron la terrible lluvia que había comenzado a caer torrencialmente a las afueras del edificio.

"Está lloviendo horrible, pero si el día lucía despejado." Se quejó Sakura, molesta ante esto. "Tendré que tomar un taxi. ¿Cómo piensas irte?" El sacó las llaves de su auto y las agito un poco. "Ah, ya veo."Se colocó su chamarra color negro sobre su cabeza e iba a comenzar a avanzar, Sakura comenzó a buscar en su bolsillo para encontrar su dinero.

"¿No piensas venir?" Preguntó él haciéndole espacio para que se cubriera bajo su chamarra. Sakura se alegró y se puso debajo de ésta.

"Muchas gracias, de verdad, te debo una." Dijo ella, mientras ambos avanzaban al auto color negro.

"¿Por dónde vives?" Preguntó una vez, dentro del auto, mientras tomaba una toalla y secaba su cabello, para después prestársela y finalmente arrojarla detrás con sus cosas.

"En el edificio Hokague's, ahí tengo mi apartamento." Soltó su cabello color rosa para que este se secara más rápido. "Pero puedes dejarme en la Parada del Autobús, si no te queda."

Sin embargo, Sasuke le llevo hasta ahí, conversando sobre el seminario hasta llegar al complejo de apartamentos.

"Muchas gracias, Sasuke. Si quieres ir nos vemos a las ocho en la entrada. ¿Ok?" Sakura sonrió y besó su mejilla. "Nos vemos." Él la observó correr para mojarse lo menos posible, permaneció ahí unos segundos sin mostrar ninguna emoción y entonces arrancó.

-0-

Más tarde, Sakura se preparó un poco de comida que consistía en unos simples sándwiches de atún, lavó su plato y vaso que había utilizado, para después continuar con algo de limpieza en casa, ya que tenía poco tiempo en la semana. Posteriormente, vio en la televisión, encontrándose con una película interesante. Más tarde, se tomó una ducha para arreglarse.

Dejó que su cabello largo cayera suelto sobre sus hombros, se colocó una sencilla chaqueta de mezclilla azul al igual que sus jeans y una blusa holgada negra con algunos brillos dispersos. Se maquilló, poniendo algo de brillo en sus labios y utilizando sombras azuladas para los ojos, además de utilizar otros aditamentos básicos como el rubor, delineador, etc.

A las siete y media, alguien tocó la puerta. Sakura se asomó por el pequeño agujero de la puerta de madera y vio a Sai de pie frente a ella. Abrió la puerta.

"¿Lista?" Preguntó Sai sonriendo y besó a Sakura.

"Sólo déjame tomar mi bolso." Se apresuró y tomó lo necesario, para después salir con él y cerrar. Sai tomó su mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia el ascensor. Al llegar, Sai se recargó en la pared y dejo que la abrazara por la cintura, recargándose en su pecho.

"¿Cómo te fue hoy?"

"Bien, Kakashi me invitó junto con Sasuke a dar una plática en vacaciones. Creo que será interesante. "Sai besó ligeramente su frente.

"¿Cuándo será?"

"El dieciocho."

"Bien. Oye, te iba a proponer que la cena de Navidad la hiciéramos entre tu familia y la mía. ¿Qué te parece? A mamá le gustará verte."

"Me parece bien. Le diré a mis padres en la semana." Sakura elevó su rostro y le besó en los labios, a lo cual su novio correspondió. El elevador se detuvo en la planta baja donde estaba el estacionamiento. Ambos subieron al auto de Sai, un _Strada_ color gris. Sai estaba a punto de terminar su carrera en Artes, área en la que era sumamente talentoso y trabajaba temporalmente como ilustrador de libros. Sakura se sentó en el lugar del copiloto y se colocó el cinturón, mientras que Sai se acomodaba en su lugar y encendía el auto.

"¿Y qué tal el trabajo?"

"Bastante bien, hoy estuve trabajando en un libro sobre mitología griega. Me gustó."

"Que bien." Respondió mientras conducía. "Me alegro mucho por ti." Sai sonrió, mientras se detenían en un alto.

"¿Quiénes vendrán hoy?"

"Pues Ino, Naruto y… Oh, tienes que conocer a la novia de Naruto. Se ven tan lindos juntos." Dijo soñadoramente.

"Jaja. Así que el tonto se consiguió por fin una chica." El semáforo cambió a verde y siguieron avanzando.

"¡Sí!" Se emocionó. "Me alegro mucho por ellos. Oh, tal vez también vengan Chouji, Neji y Shikamaru. Bueno, también invité a Sasuke, aunque con el carácter que tiene tal vez no venga."

"Creo que Sasuke pasa más tiempo contigo que yo. Estoy celoso." Dijo él en tono bromista, Sakura sonrió.

"Ja, me descubriste." Ella hizo como si se sintiese ofendida colocando una mano sobre su pecho, sonriendo. "Es guapo."

"No creo que lo sea más que yo." Se detuvieron nuevamente y él la observó sonriente. Sakura entrecerró los ojos con una ligera sonrisa. Si había algo que a Sakura le gustaba de Sai era que tomara lo positivo de cualquier situación y el hecho de que la hiciera reír. Cuando le conoció, él era algo reservado y al principio algo tímido, pero después de dos años y unos meses de relación todo había cambiado y había comenzado a mostrarse más hacia ellas. Le dio un beso en los labios, pero fueron forzados a romperlo ya que era momento de continuar.

"Bien, tú ganas. Tu eres más guapo" Rió ante su comentario. "Mira ahí están los chicos." Señaló mientras que Sai se estacionaba. Bajaron del auto y avanzaron hacia sus amigos.

"Hola."

"Hola." Saludaron todos, excepto Neji y Shikamaru, el primero porque era muy serio y el segundo porque era demasiado flojo para hacerlo.

"Bien. ¡Vamos!" Dijo Ino emocionadamente.

"Espera. Faltan Chouji y Sasuke."

"¿Lo invitaste?" Ino se colgó del cuello de Sakura, totalmente exaltada y emocionada. "Te amo."

Chouji apareció de pronto.

"Hola" Alzó su mano en forma de saludo mientras comía de una bolsa de papas fritas. Todos le saludaron. Esperaron diez minutos por si el Uchiha aparecía.

"No creo que él venga." Dijo Naruto de pronto, mientras colocaba el brazo sobre el hombro de Hinata. "Creo que no le agradamos."

"Sí, es una pena." Exclamó Ino mientras cerraba su espejo después de retocarse el maquillaje.

"Le marcaré. Esperen un momento." Sakura se apartó de sus amigos y justo cuando iba a marcar, recibió una llamada y notó que era del pelinegro. "¿Sasuke?"

"Hn. Lo siento, no podré asistir."

"Bueno. Será para otra ocasión. Estamos en contacto. Cuídate."

"Hn." Sasuke colgó, ella observó la pantalla de su celular, tal vez él realmente estaba ocupado, o tal vez, definitivamente no le gustaban ésos lugares.

Sakura regresó con sus amigos y disfrutó de la noche. Bebieron un poco y estuvieron bailando un buen rato.

A lo largo de la semana, Sakura había dejado su apartamento para ir casa de su madre, Tsunade Haruno, quién era doctora en el Hospital General de Konoha, la cual era muy dedicada a su profesión. Sakura admiraba mucho el trabajo de su madre y cuándo tuvo que decidir cuál sería su carrera había elegido medicina sin titubear.

Se detuvo frente la casa que había visto pocas veces en éstos meses, la cual era de dos pisos y pintada en color gris y blanco, los marcos de las ventanas también eran de éste último color. El tejado era de un color rojo oscuro y terminaba en forma de "V". Frente a éste estaba un pequeño jardín con algunas flores y el verde pasto, y se encontraba delimitado por una cerca de unos cuarenta centímetros.

Abrió la reja, asegurándose de cerrarla tras de sí. Tocó el timbre y espero por su madre, la cual le había avisado que tendría el día libre.

"¡Sakura! ¡Cariño!" Su madre se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándole fuertemente. "¿Cómo va todo? Espera, pasemos primero." Sakura entró en la casa y se en el sillón blanco de la sala. El lugar tenía tres sillones, una pequeña mesilla de madera entre ellos con un télefono inalámbrico y revistas sobre él, además había un televisor y tres libreros con numerosos textos sobre medicina, y alguno que otro sobre literatura universal. "Me alegra que ya estés aquí, siéntate y descansa. Encontré una pastelería nueva y seguramente te encantarán las tartas que compré."

Sakura esperó a su madre, y mientras lo hacía sonreía al verse en casa de nuevo. Había decidido junto con su madre comprar un apartamento cerca de la escuela, lo cual le ayudaría a perder menos tiempo de dedicación para ésta, pero aunque le gustaba la idea de irse independizando, era algo difícil estar lejos de casa sin su madre.

Tsunade regresó con una charola, la cual contenía dos tartas llenas de distintas frutas y dos tazas de té.

"Bien. Ahora si cuéntame, ¿Qué tal te ha ido?"

"Pues bien. Salí bien en mis materias, creo que Embriología me está gustando mucho." Su madre escuchó mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sillón más amplio.

"Me alegra escuchar eso." Su madre tomó una tarta y le dio una mordida. "¿Y qué tal? ¿Cómo está Sai?"

"Muy bien. Me dijo que les enviaba saludos y también me dio esto." Sacó de un bolso una botella de vino.

"Oh, le das las gracias cuando lo veas de mi parte. ¿Por qué no vino contigo?"

"Tenía trabajo." Sakura bebió un poco de su té. "¿Y cómo va todo en el hospital?"

"Pues ha habido mucho trabajo, así que no he estado mucho por aquí. Pero todo bien." Después de seguir informándose sobre la vida de una y la otra decidieron salir un rato de compras.

El centro comercial estaba a unos minutos de la casa, por lo que no les costó llegar ahí. Pasaron el día visitando las tiendas, comprando lo necesario y por la tarde fueron a comer algo. Tsunade tenía libre el día de hoy, lo que ayudaba mucho.

Sakura atravesó una tienda y reconoció a alguien. La persona estaba dentro de una tienda, probándose un elegante traje color negro. A su lado, estaba de pie un hombre de cabello negro y largo, parecía una especie de guardaespaldas.

"¡Sasuke!" Sakura entró en la tienda y el hombre se giró ligeramente hacia ella, mientras que hacia una seña con la mano al hombre que estaba ajustando el traje para que se apartara. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien." Sasuke descendió del pequeño taburete sobre el que estaba. "¿Vienes sola?"

"No. Espera. Te presento a mi madre, Tsunade Haruno." La mujer y él estrecharon sus manos.

"Mucho gusto." Dijo su madre sonriente y ambos apartaron sus manos.

"No sabía que vivías por aquí."

"Es que la escuela queda más cerca del apartamento. Mi mamá trabaja en el Hospital General de Konoha. ¿Vives por aquí?" Sasuke asintió. "Oh, perdón, te estamos entreteniendo demasiado. Luego nos ponemos de acuerdo para el trabajo."

"Nos vemos, joven." Dijo la Señora Tsunade.

"Hasta luego." Sasuke se acercó nuevamente al vendedor y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. Al salir, su madre le hizo un par de bromas.

"Se ve que es guapo y rico. No lastimes al pobre Sai."

"Mamá. No seas mala conmigo." Sakura rió junto con su madre y regresaron a casa. Ahí llamó a Sai para arreglar todo para navidad.

* * *

_Por si alguien no entiende la canción:_

_There's a black house burning in the moonlight (Hay una casa negra incendiándose en la oscuridad)_

_We're standing at the door when __**there's no one in sight **(Permanecemos de pie en la puerta cuando nadie está a la vista)_

_This will all be over tonight. (Porque todo terminará esta noche.)_

_There's something in the dark (Hay algo en la oscuridad)_

_And I want to go home. (Y quiero ir a casa)_

_There's someone else here, __**we're not alone. **(Hay alguien más aquí, no estamos solos)_

_**This will all be over tonight.** (Todo terminará esta noche.)_

_Canción: Leaving Tonight by The Birthday Massacre._

_Un review= _


	2. Lo que pasó antes de Navidad

**Capítulo II. Lo que pasó antes de navidad.**

Sakura estaba en casa, ligeramente adormilada frente al televisor. Hoy su madre trabajaría todo el día y Sai por igual. La televisión no tenía nada bueno que ofrecer pero de todas formas ahí estaba. Se irguió con los cabellos desordenados y estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

Basta, ya había descansado demasiado por este día. Mañana era día de fiesta, el 24 de Diciembre, y era para celebrar. Aprovecharía este día para buscar el regalo de sus suegros, no tenía idea de qué comprarles.

Después de una buena ducha y de vestirse con algo lo suficientemente decente para salir a la calle, Sakura salió de su casa. Llevaba una pequeña bolsa rectangular con un cordón dorado. Llevaba el cabello suelto y simplemente lo adornaba con una diadema blanca. Se había colocado un vestido largo hasta las rodillas blanco y que caí graciosa y ligeramente sobre sus piernas, no tenía mangas y tenía un escote recto no pronunciado.

Era bueno salir a caminar por ése barrio, saludando a gente que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Había llegado hasta la plaza del pueblo dónde había un kiosco muy elegante en pintura amarillo y rojo, bonitos jardines con distintas flores y asientos de metal. Todo era muy bello a sus ojos.

Continuó su camino y comenzó a observar las tiendas, buscando algo que le interesara. Al entrar en una de ellas dónde había distintas esculturas de mármol, metal, etc. Tuvo que volverse a sus espaldas cuando alguien tocó su hombro.

"Sasuke. Hola." El portaba un traje azul rey, una camisa blanca de algodón y finalmente una corbata de un azul más oscuro que el traje.

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien. ¿Y tú?" Preguntó animadamente.

"Quería dar una vuelta." Sasuke observó a su alrededor. "¿Estás sola?"

"Sí. Es que tenía que comprar algunas cosas. Regalos. ¿Qué piensas hacer para Navidad?"

"Yo no celebro la Navidad."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?" Preguntó ella con cierta sorpresa. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Todo mundo amaba la Navidad. Fiesta, baile, piñatas, la familia, etc. Era muy alegre.

"Ante sí, pero ahora vivo solo. Así que generalmente no hago nada en especial." Sasuke observó hacia un punto indefinido a su lado, como si rememorara algo. Ah, ésa era la razón. Sakura nunca había experimentado aquello, debía ser algo muy triste. ¿Su familia estaría lejos? ¿Estarían muertos? Temía hacerle sentir más triste con aquellas preguntas.

"Sasuke." Rompió el silencio. "¿Qué te parece si celebramos hoy por adelantado?" El atendió a sus palabras. "Mi mamá no estará hasta mañana por la tarde. ¿No te gustaría que comprásemos algo y tuviéramos una especie de fiesta?" Sasuke permaneció en silencio pero después asintió. "¡Perfecto! Bueno, te daré mi dirección. Mmm… no tengo un papel." Sasuke sacó el celular de su bolsillo y ella misma anotó su dirección. "¿Qué te parece si nos vemos a las ocho?" Él asintió.

"Si quieres puede ser en mi casa. Queda más cerca de aquí, según lo que me dijiste en tu correo. Además podríamos ir en mi auto, así compraríamos cosas y prepararíamos algo." Sakura se quedó pensativa y le pareció bien.

"Bueno, pero primero necesito terminar de comprar los regalos."

Ambos llegaron a casa de Sasuke, la cual para sorpresa de Sakura era prácticamente una mansión. Los jardines alrededor de la casa eran muy extensos, a pesar de que la hierba no hubiese sido recortada en mucho tiempo. El edificio tenía dos pisos con varios cuartos y ventanales amplios, en la mayoría de ellos había cortinas azules.

Sakura pudo admirar aún más el paisaje al esperar a Sasuke frente a la reja negra de la casa, la cual poseía una enredadera que impedía ver prácticamente dentro de la casa. Mientras tanto, Sasuke estacionaba el automóvil en la cochera. Él le abrió la puerta principal, de color negro, desde el interior.

"Tu casa es muy bonita." Dijo ella alegremente mientras caminaban hacia el interior de la casa, Sakura se esperaba encontrar mayordomos ó sirvientas como en las películas, pero no fue así. Sasuke abrió por sí mismo, le permitió entrar primero para después hacerlo él mismo y cerrar. Sakura se percató de que las cortinas realmente eran demasiado gruesas, la luz apenas podía entrar por alguna de ellas. Sasuke encendió las luces.

Había una escalera que daba al segundo piso que abarcaba casi la mitad del vestíbulo, era de color blanco y el barandal era de madera barnizada. El piso tenía loseta de color blanco y reflejaba el elaborado candelabro en el techo de la habitación. Había algunos cuadros en las paredes, cuyos personajes no podía reconocer. No había nada más que eso, pero en lo alto de la escalera estaba un símbolo de un abanico rojo y blanco gravado en la pared. ¿Cuál sería su significado.

"Wow. Es… impresionante." Sasuke no dijo nada y se volvió hacia el símbolo en la pared, observándolo fijamente. Ella siguió observando a los alrededores, esperando encontrar otra persona, sin embargo eso no ocurrió. "Sasuke." Él no respondió. "Sasuke." Lo llamó esta vez elevando la voz. "¿Estás bien?" Tocó su brazo, él descendió su mirada hacia ella.

"Claro. Deberíamos comenzar a preparar todo. Ven." Sakura le siguió de cerca, cruzando por un elegante comedor sin deparar mucho en él hasta llegar a la cocina. Él sacó varios recipientes, cuchillos, etc. Ambos comenzaron a preparar todo, Sasuke picaba algunas verduras mientras que ella se arreglaba con la carne que sería frita más tarde. Habían decidido hacer un simple corte con alguna guarnición, además de sopa. Habían comprado una tarta de manzana como postre.

"Si quieres puedes darme tus cosas, las dejaré en la sala."

"Sí, por favor. Yo comenzaré a preparar la sopa." Sasuke abandonó la habitación y ella continuó su tarea. Realmente debía admitir que era incómodo estar a solas en ésa enorme casa, pensó en Sasuke, ¿Cómo se sentiría al respecto? ¿Triste? ¿Desolado? ¿Estresado? Tal vez por eso era tan calmado y hostil con las personas. Se sorprendió mucho de que él hubiese propuesto su casa. Tal vez era una de las pocas personas a las que le tenía confianza, eso le alegró de cierto modo. Ella y él serían buenos amigos.

-0-

Más tarde, disfrutaron de la comida acompañándola con vino tinto. Lavaron los platos y acomodaron todo en su lugar. Sakura se sentía muy llena y cansada. Sasuke sugirió que viesen alguna película en la sala. Ahí se decidieron por una película al estilo medieval. Cuando ya era de noche, recordó que tenía que avisarle a su madre. Se acercó a su bolso, que estaba sobre una repisa de madera.

"Oh, no." Se quejó y sacó todo lo que tenía de su bolso. "¡No puede ser!"

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Sasuke mientras cambiaba de canal en el televisor.

"No está, mi celular, no está." Se dejó caer en el sillón individual, Sasuke recargó su barbilla sobre una de sus manos.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Sí. Tal vez lo olvidé en casa." Dijo tratando de recordar si realmente había hecho eso, aunque por una parte sabía que si lo había traído consigo. "¿Podría hacer una par de llamadas?"

"Hn." Él señaló detrás de ella, dónde estaba un teléfono inalámbrico. Ella se puso de pie y se acercó para marcar. Levantó el auricular y lo que pudo escuchar fue el sonido de un teléfono descolgado. Iba a decirle a Sasuke sobre ello cuando el cuarto se sumió en la oscuridad, el televisor se había apagado.

"¿Sasuke?" Preguntó ella, ya algo inquieta, cuando sintió que la giraban y le cubrían la boca con un trozo de tela. Forcejeo y estuvo a punto de liberarse cuando sintió que aquella persona le arrojaba al suelo, sentándose sobre su espalda para inmovilizarla y atando sus brazos. Pataleó para evitarlo, pero no lo consiguió. Después la voltearon para que quedase boca arriba. Aquella persona seguía sobre ella y respiraba de forma agitada, ella también lo hacía. Sintió como aquel sujeto descendía su rostro y le besaba la mejilla, para después dirigirse al lóbulo de la oreja. Ella mostraba una expresión de horror que seguramente él no podía distinguir.

"Sakura." Escuchó que aquella voz susurraba en su oído. "Feliz Navidad."

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, esto apenas comienza. Besos. Comentarios, dudas, etc. son bien recibidas. **

**nancyclaudinec: Poco a poco iremos descubriendo más sobre ése Sasuke. :) Muchísimas gracias por tu review. :)**

**Guest: Glad to know your opinion. Thanks a lot. Greetings. ;D**


	3. Un monstruo

**Capítulo III. Un monstruo.**

El cuerpo del ser humano está programado para responder de dos formas a un peligro: correr o huir. Sin embargo, algunas veces la persona no puede aplicar ambos mecanismos y entonces proviene el miedo. Y eso era precisamente lo único que podía percibir en estos momentos. Las manos atadas a su espalda se enrojecían por las ataduras y su posición en el suelo era incómoda.

Sasuke estaba sobre su vientre, respirando de forma agitada al igual que ella. Ninguno de los dos articulaba una palabra. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? Ella reaccionó cuando Sasuke se apartó, levantándose para encender las luces. La observó desde lo alto y sonrió arrogantemente, ella comenzó a removerse de nuevo y justo cuando iba a erguirse él habló.

"Ni siquiera lo intentes." Se volvió hacia el teléfono inalámbrico a su lado y marcó hacia un número que obviamente no podría reconocer desde la distancia. Él espero a que la otra persona respondiera, en cambio, fue recibido por la voz del contestador. "Sakura, espero que estés bien, estaba preocupado porque no viniste hoy. Llámame para ver lo de nuestro trabajo. Saludos, Sasuke." Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa, una coartada, era lo que acababa de hacer.

El dejó el teléfono en su lugar y se acercó lentamente hacia ella de nuevo, lo cual la hizo estremecer. Se hincó a su lado y frotó su rodilla descubierta de la tela del vestido. Ella le golpeó con la fuerza de su pierna, Sasuke sostuvo ambas y las entreabrió. No, Sasuke no quería eso, ¿Verdad?

Gimió contra la tela que le amordazaba cuando él acercó su rostro al suyo. Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y lamió a lo largo de su cuello. Ella volvió a removerse inquieta y trataba de alejarse de aquel hombre. El miedo se acrecentó cuando él rompió la hermosa tela de la parte superior de su vestido y comenzaba a utilizar sus frías manos para acariciar la delicada piel de su pecho.

Sakura nunca se hubiese imaginado en tal situación, era injusto y bastante cruel este cambio en su destino. Ella poseía una buena vida que incluía una carrera, amigos, familia y a un novio maravilloso, pero todo esto lo había obtenido a causa del trabajo duro y amabilidad. ¿Qué había hecho para que Sasuke Uchiha se interesara en lastimarla de ésa forma?

Él removió su ropa hasta mostrar su cuerpo desnudo sin ningún pudor, manteniendo ésa expresión fría que lo caracterizaba siempre. Acarició su cuerpo con cierta ansiedad, dejando marcas rojas y saliva en varias zonas de su blanca piel. Si bien Sakura no era virgen, sabía que cualquier mujer detestaría el contacto de un hombre que la obligase a hacer algo que no desea.

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos y mordió su labio con la ira contenida al momento de que él la tomara. Los movimientos que él hacia contribuían a que las ataduras de sus manos le hirieran aún más y que le fuera aún más difícil respirar bajo la mordaza. Él sólo se concentraba en su propio placer, no le importaba si ella sentía o no lo mismo, si acaso era doloroso o placentero. El único sonido que podía percibir era el de su respiración cada vez más agitada y el roce de sus cuerpos.

Una vez que todo terminó, Sasuke se apartó de ella y se recostó a su lado. Sakura volvió a sollozar y su rostro mostró una gran mueca que mezclaba el dolor con el disgusto. Además su rostro estaba agitado, su larga cabellera rosa esparcida desordenadamente en el suelo y un sonrojo se mostraba en su cara debido al esfuerzo.

Sasuke se recostó de lado y sonrió con satisfacción al verla en ése estado. Tuvo la tentadora idea de remover la tela que cubría su boca.

"Respira." Le dijo él y Sakura lo observó por primera vez desde que este incidente había comenzado. Fue sorprendida cuando él la besó con ferocidad tomándole de los cabellos y utilizando su lengua como apoyo. Se separó ligeramente y su ceño se volvió a uno de ira.

"Eres un maldito enfermo." Subió la voz y cuando estaba a punto de gritar, Sasuke le dio una bofetada, la cual dejó su marca en la piel.

"Será mejor que te comportes." Se irguió para sentarse. "Si vuelves a intentarlo, te aseguro que no volverás a ver a tu madre." Sakura se estremeció ante esto.

"No… no serías capaz." Se le quebró la voz y nuevas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas hasta el suelo de madera.

"Si no me complaces…" La volvió, colocándola boca abajo y acariciando sus piernas. "Tal vez vaya a hacerle una visita al hospital." "Maldición." Dijo ella mientras sus puños se formaban con mayor fuerza en su espalda mientras su mejilla se pegaba al suelo. "Detente, por favor… no más." Decía de forma entre cortada. "No quiero…" Sakura tembló y emitió un gemido en voz alta cuando él entró de nuevo en ella. Trató de alejarse pero él la sujetó con fuerza de la cadera, atrayéndola hacia sí. "Apártate."

El descendió hasta su espalda y la besó intensamente. Sasuke había conocido a Sakura en la universidad, la consideraba una buena chica a pesar de su explosivo carácter. Con forme la fue tratando se fue sintiendo más y más atraído a ella, sin embargo, cuando supo que ella tenía novio, las cosas habían cambiado. Él, Sai, no era lo suficientemente hombre para ella pero él ver lo feliz que era con él, lo había inundado de nuevas sensaciones relacionadas con celos e ira. Y fue así como había ideado su plan, pero no creyó que la oportunidad se le presentase tan fácilmente.

Al terminar, los ojos de Sakura luchaban por no cerrarse ante el cansancio de su cuerpo. Él volvió a amordazarla y la llevó a una habitación que parecía ser un desván. La dejó sobre un colchón mullido y sucio, dónde ató sus piernas de nuevo.

"Espero que seas más participativa en el futuro, Sakura." Sasuke abandonó ahí a Sakura y esta sólo pudo sentir repulsión hacia sí misma y hacia él. El lugar no le ayudaba mucho, estaba oscuro, frío y polvoriento, lo que le daba un aspecto lúgubre y tenebroso. Sin embargo sabía que los monstruos no estaban en ésa habitación, sino fuera de ella.

-0-

Tsunade había llegado a las nueve de la mañana y se sentía muy agotada del trabajo. A pesar de ser de noche, había tenido que atender a diversos pacientes, principalmente a aquellos idiotas que durante las fiestas son los suficientemente estúpidos para beber y conducir.

Depositó sus cosas en el sillón y llamó a Sakura, la cual no respondió. ¿Habría salido o estaría dormida? Observó el teléfono y vio varios mensajes y llamadas de distintos números. Sai preguntando por Sakura, su mejor amiga Shizune quién le deseaba felices fiestas y otros de un número que no pudo reconocer. Escuchó dos mensajes de este número y eran de un chico que preguntaba por Sakura llamado Sasuke, lo recordó después de pensar un poco. También había llamadas hasta la noche, que había sido ése último mensaje.

El chico decía que ella había quedado con él y no había ido. Entró en la habitación de su hija y vio que estaba bien hecha la cama, como si no hubiese dormido ahí. Fue hasta la cocina y encontró la comida intacta en el refrigerador. Esto la hizo sentir un mal presentimiento. Fue hasta el teléfono y marcó el celular de su hija, el número estaba fuera de servicio. Marcó una y otra vez y nada. Después llamó a Sai, quién dijo que también había intentado comunicarse desde ayer pero que no sabía.

Finalmente marcó al número del chico llamado Sasuke, espero de forma impaciente y mordió incluso la uña de su pulgar hasta que se escuchó la voz del otro lado de la línea.

"¿Diga?" Preguntó una voz masculina.

"¿Sasuke?"

"¿Quién habla?"

"Soy la madre de Sakura, nos conocimos el otro día. Quería preguntarte si Sakura fue a visitarte ayer."

"La encontré en el centro comercial y después la dejé en casa, habíamos quedado que después vendría a la mía para terminar el trabajo, pero no llegó."

"¿No sabes algo más?"

"Sólo eso."

"Por favor, si te llama no dudes en avisarme." Tsunade decidió salir a buscar con los vecinos, tal vez alguien la hubiera visto. Cuando iba a salir de la cocina observó unos regalos en el suelo dirigidos a ella y a sus suegros. Sasuke le había traído a casa, pero no se había ido con él. ¿Qué había pasado?

-0-

Sasuke había recibido la llamada de Tsunade y de verdad, dudaba de que ella sospechara algo. Posteriormente se dio una ducha y bajó a comer algo simple, unos sándwiches y un poco de leche de la nevera. Estaba lavando los platos cuando tocaron a su puerta.

"Sasuke, hijo." Saludó una anciana mujer con los brazos abiertos. "¿Cómo estás el día de hoy?"

"Muy bien. Pase." La mujer admiró el elegante vestíbulo que conocía desde hace años. "Le había comentado que tal vez no necesite más de sus servicios."

"Te digo que no es necesario, he servido a tu familia desde años."

"La verdad estoy pensando en vender la casa, es demasiado costosa para que la mantenga una sola persona."

"Es una pena. ¿Itachi no quiere ayudarte?" Sasuke frunció el ceño y desvió la vista hacia él símbolo Uchiha.

"Mi primo se encarga de las acciones."

"Ya veo. Bueno, al menos deja que te ayude hoy que es Noche Buena. Deberías conseguirte una chica con quién pasarla." Sasuke sonrió.

"Ya tengo una."

-0-

Sakura había despertado en medio de la oscuridad, había recordado su actual estado y eso la había hecho sentir miserable. Trató de visualizar algo, pero conforme se acostumbraba su vista logró distinguir algunos muebles viejos: mesas, sillas, cuadros, etc. Movió su cuerpo, quedando ligeramente sentada, cayó al suelo de madera de costado.

Se quejó ante eso. De pronto, le pareció escuchar una voz a lo lejos. No era la de Sasuke, era la de una mujer que tarareaba y además se percibía el sonido de una aspiradora. Sakura rápidamente se acercó a una pared y removiéndose, golpeo en la pared con su cuerpo y trataba de hacer algún ruido a pesar de que su boca estuviese cubierta. Siguió intentándolo varias veces pero entonces escuchó la voz de Sasuke.

"Sasuke ¿No escuchas algo?" El golpeteó se detuvo. "Creo que pueden ser ratas."

"Me encargaren de que hagan algo con ello. Está bien por hoy, ya me ha ayudado bastante. Seré generoso con su pago."

"Gracias, hijo."

"Vamos le acompañaré hasta la puerta." Observó fríamente el desván y los golpeteos se reanudaron.

"¿Escuchas?"

"Realmente no, pero ya me encargaré." Ambos descendieron las escaleras, Sasuke despidió a la señora y caminó hacia el segundo piso.

-0-

Tsunade regresó a casa debido a la decepción al ir a denunciar la desaparición de su hija, le habían comentado que se necesitaba de al menos un período de 72Hrs. Que después de eso considerarían su caso.

Se pasó con nerviosismo las manos en el cabello y se sintió a punto de llorar cuando tocaron a la puerta de la casa. Se asomó por la mirilla de la puerta y reconoció a un joven.

* * *

Hubieron unos incovenientes:

1. Tuve mucho que hacer.

2. Mi computadora se infecto y al repararla se eliminó TODO. Y no tenía respaldo.

Sorry. :(

Review's time:

chromealice1590 : Quise continuar más rápido pero no pude. Espero que te guste. :)

Mitorolas: Que bueno que te haya gustado, ahora si que como dicen: "Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos." xD Thanks

Caridee Von Ross: Siento la demora pero espero que este capi sea de tu agrado. :) Temo decir que tal vez todo se vuelva peor para ella.

hibary-kyo: Gracias. :) Es que quería

Paiway Underberg: Muchas gracias por tu comment. Es que Sasuke nos da mucha sorpresas. Espero que te agrade.

nancyclaudinec: Siento que me haya tardado, pero ya explique mis razones. Espero te guste. :)

karito: Muchas gracias, que bueno que te guste el nuevo capi.

GIZETLEO: Es que era celebración para Sasuke. haha Thanks. :)

: Sí, a mi también me llama la atención un Sasuke oscuro, pero tienes razón es díficil encontrar fanfics así. Aunque siento que en realidad ya es díficil encontrar escritores que se dediquen a hacer buenos fanfics, porque hay personas que tienen muchísimos pero no están bien escritos ó son sobre algo que ya hemos visto muchas veces. Bueno espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capi.

Carlie-Chan: Sinceramente siempre he sentido atracción por los asesinos en serie y de hecho en el futuro me dedicaré de forma alterna(Actualmente estudio una carrera distinta) a la ciencia forense. Haha e igual yo me pongo así en las películas de suspenso/horror/terror que me quedo como de: ¿Por qué hizo éso? Thanks a lot, espero me regales otro comment.

Sasuke da miedo: Haha me dió risa tu nickname, perdón por no actualizar más rápido, ya comenté el por qué pero bueno espero que sigas leyendo. Gracias.

**Bueno, espero en general que les pareciera interesante, fué algo corto, pero prometo que actualizaré más rápido.**

**Pueden pasarse por mis otros fics y darme su opinión si lo desean.**

**Saludos. Os amo. :)**


	4. Un niño perdido

**Capítulo IV. Un niño perdido.**

Tsunade abrió la puerta de su casa para encontrarse con el chico de cabello negro y piel blanquecina, delgado pero al mismo tiempo, alto. Su rostro mostraba una expresión de preocupación.

"Buenas tardes, Tsunade." La señora le abrazo, él devolvió el gesto.

"Sakura no ha aparecido o llamado." Dijo ella con desesperación al tiempo que se separaba de él. "Y la policía son unos inútiles. ¿72 horas? ¡¿Qué no podría pasarle a Sakura en 72 horas?"

"Tranquilícese." Las sujetó de los brazos y la invitó a sentarse en el sillón más próximo, después se sentó frente a ella. "Sé que es difícil, pero de nada nos servirá ponernos histéricos. ¿Qué sabe hasta ahora de ella?"

"La dejé en casa porque trabajaría hasta hoy en la mañana, dijo que saldría al centro comercial para la cena de esta noche. Sé que si fue porque de hecho los regalos están aquí. Pero cuando llegué la puerta estaba cerrada y no se veía nada extraño." Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. "Pregunté a los vecinos y muchos dijeron que no notaron nada extraño, aunque creo que ni siquiera pusieron atención. Otros no se encontraban, seguramente por las fiestas. Oh, mi Sakura. ¡En Navidad!" Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

"Mmm… Deberíamos preguntar en el centro comercial. Los tickets de compra deben estar por aquí."

"Sí." Tsunade se limpió las lágrimas y fue hasta los regalos que estaban en dos bolsas de plástico para que las envolturas no se llenaran de polvo. Revisaron las horas y Sakura había estado allí a las dos y media aproximadamente. "Pero, la mayoría de las tiendas están cerradas hoy." Dejó caer los hombros con pesadez.

"No hace mal que vayamos a ver, cualquier cosa podría ser fundamental." Sai observó el lugar. "¿Sabe si Sakura durmió aquí está noche?"

"No, aparentemente no. Parece ser que desapareció el día de ayer. Tuvo que haber salido a otro lado." Tsunade entonces pareció recordar algo. "Sasuke Uchiha." Dijo ella poniéndose de pie repentinamente.

"¿Sasuke Uchiha?" Preguntó él sin comprender.

"Sí. Él y Sakura se encontraron ayer en el centro comercial." Sai frunció el ceño esta vez. "Dijo que él la había dejado en casa y que habían quedado para terminar lo de su trabajo de vacaciones. Pero…" Tsunade se dejó caer nuevamente en el sillón con el teléfono que había tomado en sus manos. "Pero dijo que él la había dejado aquí y que habían quedado para más tarde pero que ella no había llegado."

"Entonces tuvo que ser en el camino hacia la casa de él." Concluyó Sai. "¿Sabe dónde vive?" Tsunade negó con la cabeza. "Intentaré llamarlo otra vez, él dijo que no sabía nada pero si nos indica la ruta que debemos tomar, entonces tal vez podamos tener una idea dónde buscar."

"Tiene razón." Tsunade comenzó a marcar el teléfono de casa de Sasuke. Lo hizo tres veces pero nadie respondió. "Tal vez haya salido a cenar con su familia." Dijo Sai fríamente, aunque había algo que no le daba buena espina, no quería hacer juicios apresurados.

-0-

Sakura se estremeció cuando Sasuke entró en la habitación más tarde, sus pesados pasos hacían crujir la madera y eso la asustó aún más. Encendió el único foco en la habitación para que pudiese observar su ceño fruncido, dándole a entender que lo que había hecho no le había gustado nada.

"Sakura." Se acercó a ella y retrocedió ligeramente. "Eso no está bien." La atrajo hacia sí a partir de uno de los mechones de cabello que caían en su frente. "Eso puede hacerme molestar mucho y tendrás que hacer algo muy bueno para hacerme feliz otra vez." La levantó en brazos y la llevó hasta el comedor, le retiró la mordaza de la boca.

"¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes tenerme aquí?" Preguntó ella observándolo con ira al dirigirse a la cocina, ignorando la pregunta. Volvió a los pocos segundos con una charola con comida.

"Come." Ella frunció el ceño. "Cierto, no puedes hacerlo sola. ¿Verdad?" Ella se enfureció, parecía disfrutar demasiado con ello. Sasuke dirigió la cuchara hacia su boca, esperando que la abriera para consumir la sopa que él le había traído. Ella volvió la cabeza hacia un lado, se moría de hambre, pero no le daría ésa oportunidad para someterla aún más. Él no la mataría de hambre, ¿Verdad? "Come." Volvió a acercar la cuchara hacia su boca. "No preguntaré una vez más." Sakura seguía con su rostro volteado cuando escuchó que él golpeaba la mesa y la sujetaba con fuerza de la barbilla, forzándole a abrir la boca, sostuvo el plato y lo acercó a su rostro, vertiendo todo el líquido de golpe, lo que la hizo toser y casi ahogarse. Algo del líquido había caído sobre su cuerpo, lo que la hizo sentir aún más incómoda.

"Eres un desgraciado."

"Advertí." Dijo él mientras acercaba peligrosamente su rostro al de ella. "¿Tomarás el agua o también tendré que dártelo por la fuerza?"

"Lo tomaré." No quería volver a pasar por ello. Él acercó ligeramente el vaso a sus labios y ella bebió poco a poco, Sasuke sonrió. Se llevó la charola y volvió.

"Sasuke. Por favor. Déjame ir ahora. Te juro que no diré nada de lo que ha pasado." Imploró ella mientras que él la observaba sin emoción alguna. "Por favor, mi madre debe estar preocupada por mí. No nos hagas esto."

"Sólo si te portas bien." Dijo él mientras la sostenía en brazos y subían al segundo piso. Entraron en un baño bastante amplio y Sasuke la colocó en la loseta fría de color blanco que la hizo estremecer. Él comenzó a llenar la bañera.

"Sasu…ke."

"Si prometes comportarte, seré más dócil está vez." Removió la bata que cubría su desnudez y ella negó con la cabeza.

"No… ¡No otra vez!" Ella se removió en el suelo.

"Si lo haces, te dejaré escribir una carta a tu madre." Ella se sorprendió ante esto. "¿No quieres que sepa algo de ti en vez de qué te dé por muerta?"

"Mi madre no es tonta." Dijo fríamente. "¿De qué me serviría una carta que tú puedas leer?" Él se encogió de hombros.

"Tal vez eso aminore el sufrimiento de tu madre y el tuyo propio." Sonrió maliciosamente. "Además podrías disfrutar aunque sea un poco."

"Nadie podría disfrutar así. Absolutamente nadie. Si lo único que querías es tener sexo, podrías haber tenido a cualquiera, ¿Qué no hasta tenías tú club de fans?" Sasuke se hincó frente a ella.

"¿Y qué pasa si yo te quería a ti? ¿Hubieras venido a mis brazos? ¿No, verdad?" Él acarició su rostro. "¿Cuántas veces lo hiciste con Sai antes de que yo te lo hiciera?" Sakura mordió su mano con fuerza, él se enfureció y la tomó del cabello y su cuerpo golpeo contra la bañera, Sakura gimió ante esto. Entonces el introdujo con furia su cabeza en el agua, ella se removió lo más que podía debido a las ataduras. Él empujaba con la fuerza suficiente para que ella por sí sola no pudiera salir. La jaló del cabello para sacarla unos instantes y ella respiró de forma agitada.

"Desgraciado." Él volvió a introducirla dentro del agua y así lo hizo tres veces más, después de eso, la arrojó al suelo. Sakura gimió, con algo de lágrimas en los ojos, el cabello desordenado y el cuerpo tembloroso. Aquel acto había debilitado algo en ella aunque no sabía si era sólo físico o también mental.

Sasuke la desató y la introdujo en el agua, Sakura sintió como las piernas y los brazos dolían, al ir recobrando parte de su movilidad. Marcas de color violeta podían observarse ahora. Él se introdujo en la bañera y se colocó a sus espaldas. Colocó algo de _shampoo_ en sus manos, lo removió entre sus palmas y comenzó a lavarle el cabello. Sasuke también lavó el suyo. Después comenzó a tallar sus cuerpos con jabón.

Al recobrar más movilidad, Sakura pensó que ésa sería una de sus pocas oportunidades para escapar. ¿Qué le importaba si estaba desnuda si podía escapar de él? Sasuke pareció leer sus intenciones y paso un brazo por su cuello.

"Ni siquiera pienses en hacer algo estúpido." Le sentenció él. Sakura se quedó completamente quieta y las lágrimas se acumularon en su rostro. Observó a su alrededor, tal vez si hubiese algo con que golpearlo lo suficientemente fuerte para que él quedara inconsciente. Sasuke la soltó un momento y la ayudó a salir de la bañera, se volvió para permitir que el agua se fuera.

Sakura emprendió la carrera de su vida de la habitación, había varios cuartos pero ella se dirigió directamente a las escaleras y a la puerta principal. Trató de abrirla pero fue imposible. Se asustó y observó a todos lados, se sujetó el cabello con nerviosismo. Se acercó a una de las ventanas y trató de abrirla, sin éxito. Tampoco podría distinguirla bien porque la casa era muy grande y el patio que la rodeaba lo era también, la puerta estaba muy lejos de la casa.

Decidió que si no podía escapar, no le daría oportunidad de hacerle daño otra vez. Corrió a una habitación, de lo que parecía ser un estudio y se encerró ahí. Era obvio que él no pensaba que pudiese escapar y no se había molestado en seguirla rápidamente. Tomó el teléfono del escritorio y levantó el auricular. Nada, no había ningún sonido. Observó a su alrededor y notó un ventanal detrás del escritorio, pero a pesar de lo grande, tenía divisiones por las cuales no podría pasar una persona de su tamaño. Sollozó esta vez. Estaba tan asustada. Tan sólo deseaba estar en casa con su madre, celebrando la Navidad con sus suegros, pero no, estaba ahí atrapada con ése monstruo.

-0-

Tsunade se tocó la frente mientras estaba en la cama del cuarto de su hija, muchas de las tiendas habían estado cerradas y la información que habían recibido era poca. Sai se había ido hace unas horas para ver a sus padres.

Observó con mayor habitación de su hija. La linda foto de ella cuando era niña en una repisa al lado de su cama, donde lucía sonriente mientras sostenía un ramo de flores. Otra foto en la cual estaban ella y Sakura sonriendo a la cámara, abrazadas. En su cuarto, la mayoría de las cosas eran de color rosa o rojo, sus colores favoritos. Tomó un oso blanco con un moño rojo en el cuello y lo abrazó. Para ella, Sakura era aún la niña de sus ojos, su orgullo.

Comenzó a llorar nuevamente, quién quiera que se la hubiese llevado, era definitivamente una mala persona y debía pagar por ello. Pero lo más extraño es que no había recibido alguna llamada pidiendo rescate o algo similar, el no saber de ella le carcomía por dentro. Sólo esperaba que Sakura estuviese a salvo.

-0-

Los días comenzaron a pasar y las cosas no mejoraron precisamente. Después de dejarla prácticamente toda la noche en dónde se ocultó, Sasuke había abierto la puerta tranquilamente con una llave maestra. Había decidido primero recoger el desorden que había hecho. Sasuke la había golpeado severamente, casi dejándola inmovilizada por completo. Después de eso la había dejado en el desván nuevamente, sin comer, sin ser curada y atada. Quería castigarla por lo que había hecho. Si ella hubiera hecho lo que debía, él no hubiera tenido que golpearla.

Algunas veces él iba a verla y le preguntaba: "¿Estarás quieta hoy?" Al principio, Sakura le maldecía o le decía que la soltará. Después de eso la golpeaba y abusaba de ella. Estos ciclos, comenzaron a dañar a Sakura mentalmente, después simplemente no respondía, pero los golpes volvían a caer y nuevamente tenía que atravesar por ése calvario. Después de un mes, Sakura era como un niño recibiendo un castigo por algo que hizo mal hasta que aprende que no debe hacer eso.

"Ten." Dijo él, acercándole un poco de un sándwich de jamón a los labios. Sakura lo observó sin expresión alguna. Tenía una mejilla inflamada y su cuerpo tenía varias marcas violáceas en su cuerpo. Se moría de hambre, en ése mes había comido tan pocas veces, que su cuerpo estaba más delgado. Dio un mordisco resignadamente y lo masticó lentamente para saborearlo. Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente y acarició su mejilla adolorida. "Debería traerte algo para eso." Ella terminó su primer bocado y volvió a darle un poco más. "¿Quieres un poco de agua?" Estaba sentado frente a ella sobre un mueble viejo del desván y tomó la botella a su lado. Sakura asintió y él le dio de beber. Esta vez no hizo preguntas y colocó la comida en una bandeja y la desató.

"Agh…" Sakura gimoteó ante el dolor y el hormigueo en sus manos. Cuando ya pudo moverse mejor, Sasuke le entregó el sándwich y ella lo comió en silencio. Él no dijo nada más, simplemente permaneció observándola. Terminó todo y dio un suspiró.

"Vamos." Ella se levantó, pero se sentía muy débil y estuvo a punto de caer. La tomó en brazos y la llevó al cuarto de baño. La colocó en la alfombra y lleno la bañera hasta que el agua estuviese tibia. La tomó en brazos y la introdujo en la bañera. Él comenzó a enjabonar su cabello y su cuerpo, ella se dejaba hacer, como si estuviese perdida en otro mundo. Después enjuago su cuerpo y aunque se sentía un poco más relajada por el reciente baño, nunca podría sentirse segura con él. Sasuke le entregó una toalla y ella secó su cuerpo. "Toma." Sakura recibió ropa interior y un vestido verde nuevos. Por alguna razón sentía ganas de llorar porque era la primera vez que se iba a poner algo de ropa en tanto tiempo.

"Aah…" Abrazó la ropa contra su pecho, ahogando un sollozo. Sasuke seguía frente a ella, permaneciendo serio. Sasuke acarició su rostro con una de sus manos.

"Sakura." Le dijo él fríamente. "Si haces lo que te digo, las cosas podrían ser mejor para ti."

-0-

La policía había iniciado la búsqueda de Sakura y de cualquiera que tuviese relación con ella. Y eso había incluido a Sasuke, a quién habían interrogado, pero debido a que era un chico sin antecedentes penales y con un buen historial en la escuela, no. Lo habían seguido, iba a la escuela y de vez en cuando a comprar algo al centro comercial, al cine, etc. Nada, no había nada. La señora Chiyo, quién iba de vez en cuando a hacer la limpieza a casa de Sasuke, había defendido al joven y ella misma decía entrar diariamente y que no notaba nada extraño.

Sai, sin embargo, no estaba tan convencido de eso y fue por ello que llegó un día a casa de Sasuke. Él mismo abrió la puerta, a primeras, Sasuke había llegado de la escuela, ya que aún portaba la bata de hospital.

"¿Si?" Preguntó él seriamente al observarlo.

"¿Puedo pasar?" Sasuke se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta. "Sai notó lo oscuro de su casa, tal como Sakura lo había hecho. "Tu casa es muy grande." Caminaron hacia el salón y le invitó a sentarse, sin responder a su anterior comentario. "Pero, ¿Qué no vive nadie aquí?"

"¿Qué necesitas?" Preguntó mientras cruzaba una pierna, ignorando su última pregunta.

"Yo quería preguntarte por Sakura." Sasuke suspiró.

"¿De nuevo? Ya dije todo lo que sé a la policía."

"Tú fuiste la última persona que la vio."

"¿Y? ¿Qué clase de interés podría tener yo en Sakura?"

"Sé que no fuiste a la conferencia."

"No iría cuando mi amiga está en peligro." Respondió y eso hizo a Sai fruncir el ceño. "Que tú seas su novio no hace que te importe más."

"No creas que no sé qué ella te gustaba." Lo sujetó del cuello y Sasuke lo observó inexpresivamente. "Naruto me lo contó." El Uchiha sonrió arrogantemente y lo apartó.

"No te negaré que me gusta, prefiero hablar en ése sentido. Parece como si la dieses por muerta."

"Dímelo tú."

"Y ahora me acusas de asesinato. ¿Qué será después?" Sai frunció el ceño y Sasuke entreabrió la puerta. "Creo que es mejor que te vayas, ya me has insultado bastante en mi casa." Sai caminó rápidamente hacia la entrada, observó la casa lo más detenidamente que pudo y salió, acompañado hasta la entrada. Sai supuso que tendría que investigar más a fondo sobre él, ya que no le daba mala espina. Al conducir, deparó que unos hombres se apostaban en la entrada, todos vestidos en traje negro. Observó por el espejo del auto como las puertas se abrían y sólo entraba uno.

Era un hombre de baja estatura y delgado. Su cabello era negro y corto. Su rostro era ya el de un hombre maduro de unos treinta años y su mirada era severa. ¿Quién era ése sujeto?

-0-

Sasuke obviamente conocía a ése hombre, ya que era su primo, Obito Uchiha. Le llevaba por varios años. Su padre había sido Madara Uchiha, el dueño de una larga cadena de hoteles, quién compartía los derechos con su hermano hasta su muerte.

Cuando la familia de Sasuke murió, Madara fue quién se hizo cargo de él como buen tío y decidió permitir que cuando él alcanzara la edad adulta adquiriera los mismos derechos que una vez tuvieron sus padres, aunque un gran porcentaje fuera para él. Debido a que su propio hijo le parecía débil de mente, por mucho tiempo había deseado que Sasuke se encargara de sus asuntos, pero al morir, el joven Uchiha le dio a su primo la mayoría de los derechos y él se concentró en su carrera de medicina. Y la idea no había sido mala, ya que Obito había demostrado ser un buen empresario y había sabido mantener cualquier asunto que pudiera afectar su imagen muy al margen.

"Sasuke." Ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Entraron a casa y Sasuke le sirvió una copa de vino. "Vine para hablarte seriamente de un asunto."

"Habla."

"He escuchado que has recibido muchas llamadas de policía, visitas incluso." Dio un sorbo a su copa. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"No es nada, es sólo que una compañera mía desapareció, como yo fui la última persona en verla soy sospechoso." Dijo el con desdén.

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó con cierta desconfianza. "No quiero ningún escándalo."

"Hmp." Obito lo observó con mayor suspicacia y sonrió. "Bien." Observó la casa como esperando notar algo. "Por cierto, he oído sobre Itachi." Sasuke se tensó de inmediato.

"¡¿Dónde?!"

"He oído que en las calles del centro de Konoha."

"Ese bastardo." Sus manos formaron puños y las venas se marcaban ante su fuerza. Obito bebió lo que quedaba en la copa de golpe y colocó en la mesa para café un sobre.

"Ahí está toda la información." Colocó una mano en el hombro de su primo. "Si actúas, al menos deslindate lo necesario. Déjame la policía a mí." Caminó con aire elegante mientras que sus pasos resonaban por la habitación. "Hasta pronto, Sasuke." Salió por sí mismo y se reunió con sus hombres.

Sasuke se levantó y pateó con fuerza la silla en la que estaba sentado. Itachi, ése desgraciado, el que había causado la muerte y tortura de sus padres. No tendría nunca su perdón, de ninguna manera. Golpeó la pared más cercana con fuerza, sin importar que eso lastimara sus nudillos.

Se cubrió el rostro con la palma de su mano, Le haría pagar en el momento que fuera y de la forma disponible. Sólo así podría ser libre, libre de todo el odio que lo carcomía por dentro.

-0-

Sakura tembló al oír varios golpes. ¿Qué estaría pasando allá abajo? Se puso en alerta cuando escuchó pasos y la puerta abrirse de golpe. Las luces se encendieron y pudo visualizar a Sasuke. Su rostro denotaba ira y eso le causo miedo, había visto a Sasuke enojado, sarcástico, serio, etc. Pero nunca así. Daba vueltas por la habitación y pateaba lo que encontraba a su paso, como si estuviese en contra de todo, hasta que se volvió hacia ella.

Removió repentinamente la mordaza de su boca. Pareció relajarse un poco al tocar su rostro, pero por las venas que se marcaban en sus brazos y su cuello, cuya playera negra no cubría, se denotaba su tensión. La soltó y la colocó debajo de sí en el colchón. Cuando él jugueteo con la tela de su vestido, ella le tomó la mano para que parara. El la miró a los ojos.

"Hoy no, Sakura." Removió su mano y besó su cuello. "Ahora mismo esto es lo único que puede calmarme. Y si no lo haces, las cosas se tornarán aún peores."

Sakura resistió todo lo que él le hizo pasar de nuevo, abrazándose a su cuello y ocultando su rostro sobre su hombro mientras mordía sus propios labios y trataba de evitar las lágrimas de sus ojos. De una u otra forma, Sasuke siempre iba a conseguir lo que quería.

Al terminar, Sasuke se recargó en su pecho, sin embargó no dejó que todo el peso de su cuerpo estuviese sobre ella. Sólo su cabeza permanecía sobre el cuerpo de Sakura en realidad.

"Acaríciame." Sakura se extrañó ante su pregunta y lo observó cómo preguntándose si él quería eso en realidad. "Acaricia mis cabellos." Con la mano temblorosa, ella así lo hizo."

No sentía más simpatía por él, detestaba prácticamente su presencia. Pero no había evitado que sus manos pasaran sobre las hebras negras de su cabello. El la abrazo de la cintura. Por un momento Sakura sintió cómo si estuviese tratando con un niño pequeño, que ha sido asustado.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un buen rato y Sakura sintió sueño, en parte porque él no se apartaba y además por lo que había ocurrido. Se quedó dormida y no despertó hasta que ya era de noche, sólo para encontrarse vestida pero nuevamente atada.

* * *

**Hola. Disculpen la tardanza, pero bueno también avanzo con los otros fics. No crean que me he olvidado de este.**

**hibary-kyo : Me haces preguntas que no puedo contestar. haha xD Todo éso se irá aclarando con forme avance el fic. Lo siento. :( Bueno espero te guste este nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por tu review. **

**Caridee Von Ross: Este si me quedó un poco más largo. :D Espero sea de tu agrado. :3 Muchísimas gracias por tu comment.**

**Carlie-Chan: A mi tampoco debería gustarme. ¿Qué pasa con nosotras? xD haha. Si pobrecita Tsunade, quise mostrar a una mamá sufriendo por su hijo perdido. :( De su pasado pues ya comencé a mostrar algunas claves, aún falta por ver. Gracias por tu review.**

**karito: Haha De menos una cobijita. xD Me dió risa éso. Sí, pues Sasuke es cruel, ésa es la imagen que quiero mantener de él. ¿Aunque a veces es algo indulgente? (Bueno, fuera otro tipo de criminal, como algunos asesinos en serie ó "devoradores sexuales" que he leído, Sakura ya estaría muerta. Por decir el mejor de los casos.)**

**nancyclaudinec: Conti, por fin. xD Bueno espero que te haya gustado. Pobre de ellos, lo sé. Soy demasiado mala con ellos. **

**Lady Heaven: Muchas gracias por el comment. Espero que sigas leyendo, ojalá que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. :D**

**Mitorolas: Claro, las ratas son molestas y hacen ruido. haha xD Yo creo que el sadismo iría más para Sasuke, masoquismo para Sakura. (Aunque no creo que vaya con ella, porque ella no encuentra placer en lo que le hace Sasuke. Tampoco puedo decir que él encuentre placer en causar dolor a Sakura ni físico ni psicológico, sino que digamos "trata de someterla" para que así se ahorre más problemas.) Thanks por tu review. **

**Muchas gracias por los favs, alerts, reviews y por pasar a leer. **

**Saludos.**


	5. Escapando del infierno

**Capítulo V. Escapando del infierno.**

Tres meses han transcurrido desde la desaparición de Sakura y no hay ninguna pista sobre ella. Sai estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de que Sasuke tenía que ver en esto, por lo que iba día a día su casa, esperando encontrar algo. Ino, la mejor amiga de Sakura, pensaba que tal vez se estaba obsesionando y estaba desviando su atención hacia una persona que probablemente no tenía nada que ver, que necesitaban encontrar nueva evidencia o pistas sobre ella en otro lugar, lo que les permitiría hallar nuevas pistas de su amiga.

La policía había puesto anuncios sobre la chica, habían investigado crímenes que habían ocurrido antes o después de su desaparición para saber si se trataba de algún asesino en serie o si era un caso único. No había llamadas pidiendo rescate que rastrear, no había perfiles con los que comparar, ni testigos que informaran o al menos un cadáver. **_Nada_**, absolutamente nada y eso era lo peor del caso. ¿Qué más se podía hacer? Mientras el tiempo transcurría, todo llegaba a un punto muerto y el momento de cerrar el caso era cada vez más cercano, lo cual causaba estragos en la familia y amigos.

Sai vigilaba la casa Uchiha, día tras día, hasta que comenzó a notar que nadie salía o entraba más, ni siquiera el Uchiha. Eso le alarmó y más aún cuando Hinata comentó que había escuchado que Sasuke Uchiha había abandonado el país para estudiar en otro país.

Su desesperación se acrecentó y por un tiempo creyó que había perdido toda esperanza, hasta que recibió un correo anónimo.

-0-

Perderse en una ciudad tan grande puede ser sencillo, pero no cuando te están vigilando. Sus movimientos eran cuidados todo el tiempo por hombres en elegantes trajes negros, a quiénes había pedido ayuda para escapar, pero que eran leales a los Uchiha, por lo que ninguno de ellos intercedió por ella.

Sakura, poseía ahora una timidez que se había forjado en ésos meses y también era bastante callada, sus sonrisas ya no eran alegres y reales, no, todas eran falsas y se había vuelto una experta en formarlas.

Ahora mismo, se encontraba en un apartamento, cambiando de canal sin el mayor interés debido a que no conocía muy bien el idioma. Había aprendido mucho sobre él en ésos meses, pero aún no era tan experta. En cambio, su esposo, lo hablaba bastante bien. Herencia de familia.

Fue hacia el baño dónde volvió gran parte de su desayuno. Se apoyó en el lavabo y respiró agitadamente, abrió la llave y tomó un poco de agua entre sus manos para enjuagarse la boca. Se observó en el espejo. Apenas y podía reconocerse en él: sus ojeras, su piel menos sonrosada y la delgadez de su cuerpo hacían estragos en ella. Nunca se había considerado una belleza, pero sabía que nunca se había visto así. Eso no era ella, era en lo que él la había convertido.

Se lavó los dientes para retirar el horrible sabor de su boca. Al terminar colocó las manos en su vientre y se preguntó si él ya se habría percatado de que no había tenido su período en mucho tiempo. Estudiando para médico debió de notar algo ya. Y eso la hacía temblar.

Una nueva vida crecía dentro de ella, un hijo que no había pensado en tener hasta que fuera mayor y tuviera la capacidad de sustentarlo. Por supuesto, Sasuke nunca se había molestado en usar algún tipo de protección ni permitirle a ella utilizar algún método para impedir que quedara embarazada. Obviamente era algo que él esperaba.

Aún no podía concebir esa idea, era tan irreal en estos momentos para ella, una jugada tan vil y cruel del destino. ¿Qué pensaría su hijo de la relación entre sus padres? Ella temerosa y él posesivo. ¿Cómo podría darle amor a ése pequeño?

Ahora era oficialmente la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha. Él había pagado muy bien por los documentos y su privacidad, y ella había sido forzada a casarse con él. Sin besos románticos, sin vestido blanco de diseñador, sin flores, sin su familia o todo aquello que se veía en las bodas. Nada de eso.

Observó a través de la ventana el hermoso panorama de Suna, que ahora mismo no le parecía ni si quiera tan atractivo porque finalmente, ella seguía siendo prisionera ahí.

-0-

Cuando habían pasado dos meses, Sasuke no la ataba con la frecuencia en que lo hacía y Sakura era ya demasiado temerosa para intentar huir de él. De hecho, ahora ella dormía en su habitación, sólo si tenía que dejarla sola, le ataba.

El primer día que durmió ahí se encontró con periódicos y documentos relacionados con un caso de hace más de diez años, botados por toda la habitación. Se hacía referencia al asesinato de dos personas y mencionaban que un niño se había salvado. Los señores habían sido torturados y ejecutados al intentar rescatar a su hijo, quién había sido raptado días antes, lo peor es que el niño había presenciado absolutamente todo. El niño también había sido abusado por sus captores. Cuando el pequeño iba a ser asesinado, la policía había intervenido a tiempo, pero el criminal había escapado con una gran suma de dinero. El niño, debido al trauma, había recibido terapia psicológica y se le cuestionó sobre la identidad del atacante, pero él no había visto su rostro o debido a la tortura, había bloqueado gran parte de sus recuerdos.

Mientras Sasuke dormía, ella había tomado del suelo una fotografía cuyo marco estaba destrozado. Las cuatro personas sonreían alegremente hacia la cámara, como una hermosa familia. La imponente figura del padre, la sonrisa bondadosa de la madre, la alegría en los rostros de los pequeños. Reconoció de inmediato al menor de los dos, Sasuke.

Se sentó en la cama desnuda y de espaldas a él, mientras observaba todo con atención, recibiendo la luz de una lámpara. Se preguntó cuánto habría sufrido él por ello. Un niño pequeño observando ésa crueldad ante sus ojos. Llego hasta sentir algo de compasión por él, lo cual le hizo sentirse enferma consigo misma porque en realidad, ni siquiera su turbio pasado justificaba lo que le había hecho pasar.

Entonces él había despertado y se había percatado de lo que veía. Con desinterés, retiró la fotografía de sus manos, lanzándola hacia otro lugar de la habitación.

"Sasuke…" Él se frotó las sienes y Sakura temió lo peor. Cuando él estiró su mano hacia ella, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, el cual no llegó. La atrajo hacia sí y le abrazó, volviendo a recostarla. No le dijo nada sobre lo que ella había visto y ella, aunque tenía preguntas, Sakura se sentía incapaz de articular alguna.

-0-

Un día, Sakura estaba en su apartamento y había decidido ir a comprar víveres. Lo había hecho antes con el permiso de Sasuke. La acompañaba o si no podía hacerlo, lo cual deseaba ella, enviaba a alguno de sus hombres con ella.

"Señora." Dijo el hombre de cabello corto y desordenado, teñido de color naranja. Su nombre era Juugo. Al principio, él le daba algo de miedo, porque era alto y de aspecto rudo, pero conforme lo fue conociendo, se dio cuenta de que en realidad era uno de los pocos de ésos hombres que la trataban con mayor amabilidad. "Sé lo que está pasando." Dijo mientras caminaba junto a ella en uno de los pasillos del supermercado, donde los aparadores estaban llenos de envases de leche, yogurt, etc. Ella lo observó de reojo mientras sostenía en sus manos un paquete de queso, esperando a que él continuara. "Lo que Sasuke está haciendo está muy mal."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó mientras volvía a colocar el paquete en su lugar.

"Que voy a ayudarla."

-0-

Volviendo al presente, Sakura estaba caminando por la ciudad, acompañada con Juugo. No podía negar el hecho de que tenía miedo y no sólo por ella, sino también por Juugo y por su novio. ¿Realmente podría seguir llamándolo así después de todo esto?

Juugo y Sakura, después de cargar algunas de las bolsas que contenían algo que prácticamente había escogido al azar. Entonces ella se dirigió al baño, antes de entrar se volvió a Juugo.

"¿Está seguro de que estará bien?" Preguntó con cierta duda, el hombre asintió.

"Que tenga buen viaje." Dentro del baño, Sakura se colocó una peluca y se cambió de ropa. Juugo estaba aún de pie pero hizo cómo sino la hubiese visto. Ella apresuró su caminata y llegó hasta el estacionamiento donde estaba un automóvil azul. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y subió en él. De inmediato, el auto arrancó a toda velocidad.

Ella observó a quién estaba a su lado. Hasta hace poco había creído que nunca volvería a verle y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Sai." Dijo y sollozó.

"Me alegra que estés bien, Sakura." Dijo concentrándose en el camino al conducir. Ella trato de calmarse pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pensaba que las cosas saldrían bien. "Sabía que tú no te irías así como así, dejando a tu madre." Ella reaccionó ante la mención de su madre.

"¿Cómo está ella?"

"Físicamente bien, pero perderte ha sido un golpe muy duro para ella." La joven sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. "Ha estado trabajando mucho."

"Ya veo." Debía admitir que muy en el fondo, sabía que las cosas no estaban saliendo también. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Sasuke en su ausencia? Llegaron al apartamento de Sai y ahí se dispusieron a preparar algo para comer.

"Espero que Juugo esté bien." Dijo Sakura, apenas probando un bocado de su comida, la cual consistía en _spaguetti_ con salsa de tomate. "Me dijo que él te había contactado. Le debo la vida."

"Sí, me sorprendí mucho cuando me llegó su correo." Empujó su plato a un lado y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos.

"Temo por él, cuando Sasuke se entere…"

"Tranquila." Permaneció pensativo. "Por ahora, no creo que sea buena idea que vuelvas a casa. Seguramente te buscarán ahí primero."

"Lo sé, pero también quiero ver a mamá y decirle algo para tranquilizarle." Se puso de pie. "Bueno, por ahora la llamaré y también creo que debo denunciar a Sasuke lo más pronto posible. Temo que le pueda hacer algo, le diré que se quede con su hermana mientras todo esto pasa."

"Sí, ve. No te preocupes." Sai la observó irse y él permaneció pensativo. Para Sai, era difícil pensar en qué cosas horribles él le habría hecho durante todo este tiempo y no quería ahondar en ésos hechos. En estos momentos lo único que deseaba era tener a Sasuke para partirle la cara.

-0-

Dos días pasaron y decidieron emprender el vuelo a casa. Sasuke no los había buscado o en el mejor de los casos, no había podido encontrarlos. Lo cual era un alivio. Sakura se comunicó con su madre después y debido a que pensaron que Sasuke buscaría en su casa, le pidió a su madre que mantuviese su historia o que en el mejor de los casos se fuera con su hermana por un tiempo, en lo cual aceptó. Tsunade había llorado tanto al escuchar nuevamente la voz de su hija, al decir el primer simple "Hola", el alivio y la esperanza habían surgido en su interior.

Mientras tanto los dos jóvenes decidieron viajar y hospedarse en un apartamento de su ciudad natal, aunque pensaban en mudarse dentro de poco.

Sakura hizo la denuncia en contra de Sasuke Uchiha por secuestro y violación, la mejor prueba era el hijo que llevaba en su vientre, además había contado como había sido raptada y abusada por él. La policía le dijo que estuviese tranquila y que ellos se harían cargo. Sin embargo, no podía sentirse calmada con el hecho de que él siguiera fuera, la sola idea le aterraba.

Respecto al bebé, había considerado en el aborto, sin embargo pensó que su hijo no merecía la muerte ni siquiera porque su padre fuera ése hombre, él no era culpable por nada.

-0-

Un día, caminaba hacia la puerta principal del hospital, ya que ella había decidido ir a hacerse un chequeo de rutina para él bebé. Aunque sabía que Sasuke era el padre, Sai había dicho que la apoyaría en la decisión que tomara. Ella había rechazado la idea porque él no tenía ninguna obligación ante ella, agradecía que la hubiese ayudado infinitamente, pero no quería forzarlo a seguir en la relación.

Sakura apreció los árboles y los jardines del pasillo, se sentía tan bien estar libre después de tanto tiempo. Después de vivir en medio del miedo y la oscuridad, agradecía mayormente la simple luz del sol de ésa mañana, la brisa que removía las hojas, etc. Lo cual la hacía sentir más relajada.

Espero a Sai, quién había prometido recogerla. Observó el auto a unos pasos y subió de inmediato.

"Ho…la." Dijo ella sin poder evitar el terror y la sorpresa de aquella presencia. "Sasuke." Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando él la sujetó del cuello de su blusa con fuerza y apuntando hacia ella con un arma.

"Sera mejor que te quedes quieta o ése bastardo lo lamentará." Temblorosamente, asintió. Sasuke arrancó de inmediato.

Él la observaba de reojo de vez en cuando. ¿Y si gritaba ahora? ¿Y si se arrojaba del auto? ¡No! No podía hacerlo. ¿Qué pasaría con Sai si lo hacía? Ella permanecía observando sus manos y notó que se alejaban de la ciudad.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Se atrevió a preguntar, él no respondió mientras daba vuelta hacia una zona más alejada y boscosa. La hizo bajar del auto y la introdujo en una cabaña, cerrando con llave.

Todo estaba oscuro y Sakura tenía mucho más miedo y comenzó a revivir lo que había ocurrido en su casa. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás cuando él comenzó a acercarse. Su rostro, iluminado simplemente con una lámpara, le causaba más miedo.

"Sakura, me sorprendí mucho cuando me dijeron que te habías marchado. ¿Tú no querías irte, verdad?" Sonrió. "Fue Sai el culpable, lo sé." La arrojó hacia un mullido colchón y se colocó encima. Ella trató de erguirse pero él le ató las manos con una cinta plateada.

"Sasuke… espera." Levantó el vestido y se colocó entre sus piernas. El terror la invadió haciéndole recordar el calvario por el cual había atravesado ya una vez. "No…no, por favor." Rompió su ropa interior. "¡No otra vez!"

"¡¿Sai, qué te parece?!" Elevó la voz y Sakura observó hacia dónde se dirigía su vista. Sai, su novio, se encontraba atado en un rincón de la habitación. Tenía un rastro de sangre que caía de su frente y parecía inconsciente.

"¡Sai!" Se irguió ligeramente, pero él la empujó para que cayera de espaldas.

"Lástima, pensaba matarlo después de que viera." Sonrió. "Es una pena que se haya dormido." Sakura sollozó fuertemente y se mordió el labio. Cerró los ojos cuando él la tomó, después de tanto tiempo. Tratando de pensar en algo que la distrajera de lo que en verdad sucedía. Reaccionó nuevamente cuando Sasuke besaba su cuello. "Nunca te dejaré ir, Sakura."

**—Author's Note.**

**Bueno, pues pasé por ésa etapa en la que uno no tiene inspiración para escribir, lo que hacía lo cambiaba y así. Lo siento. :( Además hay otras cosas por hacer y no mucho ánimo.**

**Esta historia también ya está llegando a su FINAL. Al igual que Hijo de la Luna.**

**Por cierto, ¿Alguien va a participar en el SasuSaku Month de este año? Todo Julio de SS fanart, fanfics, videos, etc. :)**

**—Review's Time.**

**karito: Muchas gracias por tu comment, espero te guste este nuevo capítulo. No, yo tampoco diría que es amor. :(**

**hibary-kyo: Muchas gracias por tu review. Espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado. Sasuke, digamos que tiene algunos problemas mentales por su pasado y por éso cambia así. **

**Stella-Uchiha-chan: Siento la tardanza y te agradezco tu review. Espero que te guste. Cuando comencé a escribir el fanfic pensé en concebirlo como alguien cruel y que al mismo tiempo no se saliera tanto de la personalidad del original Sasuke.**

**Espero que todos tengan un buen fin de semana y pues si les gustó la historia me puedan regalar un fav, review, etc.**

**Saludos. **


	6. Te contaré sobre él

**Capítulo VI. Te contaré sobre él.**

-0-

Era el inicio de su carrera como médico, un gran y primer paso para el de cualquiera que quisiera dedicarse a ser un profesionista en ésa área. En el salón había ya, algunos compañeros ya reunidos: conversando, revisando libros, algunos aislados, otros con sus teléfonos, etc. Pero finalmente todos esperando al maestro que daría la primera clase del día. Iniciar la Universidad es distinto a otros niveles inferiores, que aunque no son menos importantes, aquí es donde realmente comienzas a especializarte en aquello en que te quieres dedicar. Por supuesto, la gente que se espera encontrar, de acuerdo a la edad, debe ser más madura y en muchos casos, brillante, ya que muy pocos llegan hasta aquí. Y eso es el inicio solamente.

Ino, su mejor amiga hasta ahora, aún no llegaba. Hace unos años, Sakura era un chica tímida e introvertida, pero gracias a Ino, había comenzado a tener mayor confianza en sí misma y a ser más sociable. Ino no se caracterizaba por su puntualidad y pues el estar sola ahí, le era un poco incómodo, por lo que pensó en dirigirse a su compañero de al lado.

"Hola." Dijo ella hacia él joven, quién se volvió con una mirada dura y seria hacia ella, que la asustó al inicio. Era alto y bien parecido, cabello y ojos negro, el único defecto era que debido a que tenía una piel muy blanca, las ojeras en sus ojos se marcaban. "Mucho gusto." Dijo mientras extendía una mano hacia él. "Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno."

"Sasuke Uchiha." Estrecharon sus manos y después de eso no dijeron nada más. Ni siquiera él le había dicho, aunque fuera algo falso, una frase como "_Un placer" o "Mucho gusto."_ Se preguntaba así misma si realmente podría llevarse bien con él.

-0-

Las semanas comenzaron a pasar y realmente se dio cuenta de que había hecho una buena elección. Estaba aprendiendo cosas interesantes sobre la estructura y funciones del ser humano, lo cual adoraba. No todas las asignaturas eran de su agrado, pero trataba de tomar lo más importante de ellas. Su inteligencia, dedicación y pasión por su carrera estaban dando buenos resultados en sus prácticas y exámenes.

Un día, después de clases, Sakura caminaba por los pasillos para dirigirse a la biblioteca, para devolver los libros que tomó prestados para estudiar, cuando de pronto escuchó unas voces cerca.

"¿Podrías ayudarme?" Pedía una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules. Tenía cierto rubor en las mejillas, movía su cabello entre sus dedos mientras le daba una sonrisa seductora al joven que estaba frente a ella, contoneándose descaradamente. La chica de cabello rosa, suspiró, era deprimente cómo algunas chicas se degradaban por la atención de quién les gusta. Retomó su camino hacia ellos.

"No." Respondió él fríamente y se dio la vuelta.

"Pero… espera." Se puso frente a él. "De verdad me es difícil Fisiología. Eres el más inteligente aquí." Sakura pasó por su lado.

"Deja de ser tan patética." La chica se quedó boquiabierta ante tal respuesta y frunció el ceño.

"Que idiota." La chica se giró y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente, empujando a sus compañeros. Sakura la observó irse. ¿Tal vez él se había pasado un poco? La verdad es que no estaba del todo en desacuerdo, hay personas que simplemente no entendían un no por respuesta.

Con él tiempo y debido a que compartían laboratorio en su equipo de Biología, Sakura tuvo que relacionarse con él. Obviamente era alguien totalmente dedicado a su trabajo, muy perfeccionista, por no decir que demasiado. Sin embargo, carecía de la habilidad de lidiar con otras personas, detestaba a aquellos que no eran tan buenos, considerándolos inútiles, y no tenía miedo en decírselo a cualquiera. Había tenido que detener más de una discusión entre Ino y él, porque para Sasuke, Ino no debería estar ahí y para la rubia él era un idiota. Debido a eso, él no era mucho de su agrado.

-0-

Los semestres comenzaron a transcurrir y más conocimiento fue adquirido durante ése tiempo, pero además hizo nuevas amistades con varios de sus compañeros y uno de ellos era Sasuke. Debido a que el número de alumnos se reducía cada semestre por aquellos que habían reprobado o abandonado, la posibilidad de hacer equipos más pequeños fue grata, ya que hay mayor disponibilidad de materiales y para los maestros es mejor lidiar con los alumnos así. Puede sonar cruel, pero pocos pueden llegar hasta el final.

Un día en el apartamento de Sakura, ambos estaban sentados en la mesa con libros, computadora y varias hojas, terminando con su trabajo de mediados de semestre. Se habían esforzado mucho en él pero por fin, después todo este tiempo, consiguieron terminar con el dichoso ensayo.

"Ah. Estoy agotada." Dijo ella recargándose pesadamente en el respaldo de la silla, elevando su cuello. "Odio a Akira con todo lo que nos deja hacer." Sasuke se volvió hacia ella mientras guardaba en una memoria el documento.

"Hn. Creo que es todo para mañana." Respondió, mientras retiraba el dispositivo de la computadora.

"Sí." Ella tomó la memoria. "Oh, envíalo por correo a mí y a ti de todas formas." Él la observó con atención. "¿Qué? Es por cualquier cosa. No me fio tanto de estas cosas." Sasuke envió el correo rápidamente.

"Ya." Él tomó la laptop y le mostró la pantalla.

"Genial. ¿Quieres comer algo?" Escucharon como comenzaban a golpear unas gotas la ventana ligeramente. "Está lloviendo." Se puso de pie y se asomó por la ventana. Las pequeñas gotas aumentaron rápidamente en número y tamaño, podía verse que a lo lejos caían algunos rayos, también los truenos resonaban por la ciudad. "¿Qué te parece si comemos?" No podía dejar que él saliera así del edificio así, era casi como una tormenta.

Después de comer un poco de carne asada y verduras, Sakura le había dicho que podía pasar la noche ahí si quería. Él había aceptado. No era la primera vez que él se quedaba a dormir en casa de Sakura. Lo hizo una vez en una fiesta junto con otros compañeros. En otra ocasión, sólo se había quedado hasta tarde, por lo que sabía su casa no estaba tan cerca como la de ella y pues en realidad a Sakura, no le representaba un problema. Él no se había sobrepasado con ella y la trataba amablemente. Además a Sakura le gustaba que alguien estuviera en casa. Tener a su mamá lejos, su único familiar, hacía que el apartamento fuera algo solitario, por eso le gustaban las visitas.

Se sentaron a ver una tonta película en la televisión después de comer y una ducha, pero debido a que no había sido lo suficientemente interesante, habían terminado hablando de cualquier tontería. No era como que él fuera la persona más alegre del mundo, pero era alguien inteligente y que podía sostener una plática decente. Aunque ella era quién en realidad hablaba más.

Sakura se frotó los párpados y le dijo que era momento de descansar, ya era algo tarde y se levantarían temprano. Lo harían como cualquier otro día, ella en la cama y él en el sillón. Ella le había ofrecido la cama, pero él rechazó ésa idea, ya que no quería abusar de su hospitalidad. Se volvió hacia él y notó que ya se había quedado dormido. ¿Estaría bien despertarlo? Lo movió un poco pero él no respondió.

Volvió a agitarlo y él se removió algo inquieto. Ella rio un poco, era extraño verlo así. Notó los reflejos del televisor en su rostro y le removió el mechón que le cubría. Pensó que al menos trataría de acomodarlo mejor y traerle una sábana. Se levantó y cuando iba a acomodar sus piernas a lo largo del sillón, él despertó abrumado y la sujetó de un brazo con fuerza, haciéndola caer al suelo.

"Auch." Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

"Lo siento." Dijo él aún sobre ella. "¿Estás bien?" Sakura asintió.

"Sasuke." Él pareció notar algo en sus ojos, porque no dejaba de mirarlos. El silencio permaneció unos instantes hasta que él le besó. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y no supo cómo responder al inicio. Él sujetó sus mejillas con sus manos, mientras que ella respondió pasando sus brazos por la espalda. Ninguno de los dos pudo pensar más, solamente estaban seguros de que habían acabado en la misma cama desnudos y acariciándose apasionadamente. ¿Cómo había iniciado? ¿Quién lo había comenzado? No había tenido importancia en ése momento.

-0-

Aquel día, después de discutir sobre lo que habían hecho, habían decidido dejarlo ser. Ninguno de los dos tenía un compromiso y ninguno había sido forzado. Había pasado y no podrían cambiarlo.

Recientemente a este evento comenzaron a distanciarse un poco, el hecho de estar juntos en un equipo de trabajo o el almuerzo no era tan agradable como antes. No se odiaban, pero simplemente ninguno de los dos podía olvidar tan fácilmente lo que había ocurrido ésa noche. No habría nada más, no porque no hubieran disfrutado, sino porque ninguno de los dos buscaba más en realidad por ahora. Pasaron las semanas y a finales de semestre volvieron a llevarse mejor de nuevo, todo iba bien hasta que _Sakura conoció a Sai_.

-0-

Para Sasuke, el hecho de que Sakura comenzará una relación con Sai había sido un golpe muy duro. En un inicio comenzó a ser hostil hacia ella y Sakura desconocía lo que realmente ocurría con él, sin embargo, no tardaron en llevarse bien nuevamente. Aunque, en su interior, el odio hacia Sai no desparecía. Nuevamente, alguien trataba de apartar a la gente que le importaba y por eso comenzó a detestarlo y en parte a ella también.

Él se dio cuenta de que Sakura sonreía a Sai, hablaba con él, lo besaba, de hecho _le quería_. Maldición. Sentía tanta rabia hacia él. Al traerlo a la cabaña, había querido matarlo a golpes, pero no. **_Eso no era suficiente_**_._ Él tenía que ver, tenía que **_entender_** que Sakura era suya y no iba a permitirle quitársela. En el momento que supo que Sai y ella se habían comprometido, sintió que esto no podía seguir así. Lo peor es que aparentemente todas las malditas cosas iban bien con él. Por lo tanto, él decidió que tenía que hacer algo. La oportunidad se presentó y así fue como pudo tenerla nuevamente.

Cuando comenzó a percatarse de que Sakura no tenía su período, sospechó que estaba embarazada y era algo que había esperado desde hace mucho. Ahora sí tendría aquello de lo que había carecido de pequeño. ¡Una familia! Una verdadera, no una rota e incompleta, ¡No! Tal vez él no tendría el rol del hijo ahora, pero el bebé en el vientre de su esposa no carecería y él sería un buen padre, así como Sakura sería una buena madre. De eso estaba seguro.

-0-0-

_There's a black house burning in the moonlight_

_We're standing at the door when _**_there's no one in sight_**

_This will all be over tonight._

_There's something in the dark_

_And I want to go home._

_There's someone else here, _**_we're not alone._**

**_This will all be over tonight._**

-0-0-

Sasuke cerró los ojos y la besó, mientras sostenía sus piernas sobre sus hombros. La llama de la lámpara se reflejaba en sus ojos jade, que era una de las partes que más le gustaba de ella físicamente. Le atraían, le gustaban, le encantaban. Sin embargo, su mirada lucía apagada y las lágrimas estaban secas en su rostro.

Fue entonces cuando algo ocurrió, Sasuke había sido retirado de su cuerpo. Ella se levantó temblorosa y vio a Sai y él forcejeando. Se puso de pie de inmediato y trató de romper sus ataduras con la orilla de la cama. Cuando el Uchiha estaba a punto de sacar su arma, Sakura le lanzó la lámpara de aceite que iluminaba la habitación al suelo y una cortina junto con la madera se encendieron rápidamente cerca de ellos, mientras Sai intentaba impedir que él sacara el arma. El pantalón de Sasuke comenzó a incendiarse y dio un grito que mezclaba la furia y la sorpresa.

Sai se volvió hacia ella y ambos corrieron fuera, evitando el fuego y las cosas que comenzaban a caer. El Uchiha dio dos disparos, uno golpeó el hombro de Sakura y el otro con la puerta, pero no pudo continuar porque la madera y el fuego interaccionaron bastante bien, impidiéndole el paso. Ninguno de los dos se volvió a ver si los seguía.

Todo se incendiaba y unas personas que vivían cerca de ahí, los ayudaron. Intentaron apagar el fuego para que no se extendiera mucho más, lo cual les tomó más de una hora, hasta que finalmente lo consiguieron. La policía y los forenses fueron llamados, al igual que una ambulancia.

Sakura y Sai observaron como un cuerpo era sacado entre las ruinas, cubierto por una bolsa gris. Sakura había contenido la hemorragia con un trozo de su vestido en lo que la ambulancia venía a ayudarlos.

"Vengan con nosotros, señores, les ayudaremos." Unos paramédicos se acercaron a ayudarlos y los subieron a la ambulancia. Sakura observó el lugar por última vez, calcinado y con rastros de humo saliendo de las llamas que aún no se extinguían. Ahora mismo ni siquiera la herida en su brazo era comparable a todo lo que había ocurrido en ése tiempo, pero… al menos ya se había terminado. Un profundo suspiro salió de sus labios y subió a la ambulancia.

-0-

_Don't let me go_

_Stay close to me_

_Don't look behind us_

_There's nothing to see below_

**_It's a long way home._**

-0-

Al día siguiente, permaneció en el hospital. La bala había sido removida y la herida había sido tratada para su sanación. Permanecía sentada, con la mirada fija en sus manos, las cuales estaban sobre su regazo. ¿Cómo debía continuar ahora con su vida después de todo lo que había ocurrido? Desde ésa mañana los oficiales se habían presentado para obtener su declaración sobre los hechos y recordarlo todo había sido horrible, casi como revivirlo una y otra vez, pero aun así les contó todo lo que le había dicho y hecho.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y ella se volvió hacia la persona en la puerta. La mujer rubia que estaba de pie, no pudo evitar correr a abrazarla y romper en llanto. Sakura tampoco pudo contenerse y se abrazó a su madre con fuerza, con miedo a perderla de nuevo. Lloraron durante un rato, liberando toda su angustia, preocupación, ira, etc. Tantas eran las emociones encontradas.

"Sakura, lo siento, lo siento tanto."

"No, mamá. Tú no tienes por qué disculparte. Ninguno de nosotros es culpable de esto." Limpió las lágrimas de su rostro. "El único culpable… ya está muerto." Tsunade frunció el ceño al pensar en lo que esa bestia en cuerpo humano había hecho a su hija. El dolor en su corazón y el odio a ése hombre nunca cesarían. Jamás.

"Todo irá bien." Dijo tomando la mano de Sakura entre sus manos. "¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?"

"Mamá..." Tsunde esperó su respuesta. "Simplemente quiero ir a casa."

-0-

Sakura caminó lentamente por el cementerio que se encontraba prácticamente desolado por la tarde. Entró en el mausoleo de la familia Uchiha con un ramo de rosas blancas, el cual le había indicado Obito hace tiempo. En el interior, el polvo se acumulaba y las arañas habían encontrado muy acogedor el lugar. Había ramilletes de flores secas dispuestos en floreros y veladoras apagadas. Observó las placas en el suelo con los nombres de: Mikoto, Fugaku y ahora Sasuke Uchiha. Colocó las flores en su respectivo lugar y rezó por ellos. Ese sería el único gesto compasivo que mostraría ante Sasuke.

Alrededor había otras tumbas con miembros de la familia grabados en las paredes donde había sido introducido el ataúd como Madara, Kotetsu, Karen, etc. Pensó que los Uchiha estaban obsesionados con su familia. No conocía más que a los familiares directos de Sasuke. Sin embargo se topó con una que llamó la atención: Itachi Uchiha. Sakura creyó estar alucinando, pero de inmediato notó que la placa no era tan vieja como las otras. Lo había conseguido, Sasuke había matado a su hermano también. Aquel descubrimiento le horrorizó y consideró que debía abandonar el lugar ante eso. ¿Habría sido previo a lo qué había ocurrido en la cabaña, verdad? ¡¿Verdad?! ¡No podía haber sido después! ¡Sasuke estaba muerto! ¿O no?

"Hola, Sakura." Ella retrocedió unos pasos mientras sus ojos se abrían con terror ante el sonido de sus pasos y su presencia.

"Sa…Sasuke."

"Apreció lo que hiciste. Es muy amable de tu parte. Definitivamente estabas destinada a ser una Uchiha." Sasuke sacó de su bolsillo un arma. "Y ahora por fin podremos ser una familia."

"Espera, no… "Sabía que rogar no era una opción, él no era precisamente indulgente y compasivo. "Despierta, por favor." Se acercó un poco más. "¡Estás loco!" Gritó ella. Él sonrió. "¡Ayuda!" Gritó con fuerza, esperando que alguien pudiera escucharla.

"Pudimos haber sido felices, pero ya nadie podrá separarnos." Sakura intentó correr hacia la entrada pero dos balas alcanzaron su costado y por el impacto cayó al suelo.

"Ah." Gimoteó por el dolor, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente. Tenía que huir de ahí. Trató de arrastrarse por el suelo pero él se acercó y colocó su arma en su nuca.

Fue entonces cuando se escuchó la voz de un policía desde fuera.

"Baje el arma." Ordenó uno de los oficiales, Sasuke simplemente observó hacia dónde provenía la voz, aun manteniendo el arma en el cuello de Sakura. Ella gemía y sollozaba, mientras que su sangre se esparcía en el suelo, sintiendo como abrir los ojos se hacía más y más difícil.

"Sasuke." Él, hincado a su lado, se volvió hacia ella. Se irguió con dificultad y lo besó, no era un beso dulce como el de una película, era doloroso y apabullante. Sakura lo abrazaba con una fuerza que no había demostrado antes. En su confusión, algunos oficiales se acercaron y lo sujetaron de inmediato, otros se acercaron a la joven para revisarla. Sasuke forcejeó con los hombres, pero lo derribaron y trataron de esposarlo.

Sakura presionaba su costado intentando contener un poco la hemorragia, luchando por respirar.

"¡No! ¡No me aparten de ella!" Gritaba él perdiendo el control, lo cual era poco común en su persona. "¡Malditos sean! ¡Sakura!" Ella lo observó mientras comenzaba a perder la conciencia. La voz de Sasuke se fue convirtiéndose en un susurro. "Al menos déjenme una vez…" Extendió su brazo hacia ella, quién ya tenía la mirada ligeramente perdida. Los ojos de Sakura se fijaron en él, apagándose y Sasuke forcejeó aún más antes de que le pusieran las esposas. "Déjenme ir con ella."

"Ren..." Dijo antes de que su cuerpo se desvaneciera entre los brazos de uno de los oficiales.

"¡No! ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!" Gritaba mientras que los ojos de la joven eran cerrados por uno de los oficiales, mientras que negaba tristemente hacia él. Sasuke fue introducido en una patrulla sin esfuerzo y conducido al edificio donde tendría que enfrentar la ley.

Estaba solo. Ni hermanos, ni padres, ni a Sakura, ni a su hijo. Y él no podía escapar para ir con ellos mediante la muerte. Una lágrima corrió por su rostro y contuvo un gemido. Ahora ya nunca podría tener una familia de nuevo.**_ Ahora ya no tenía nada._**

**_FIN._**

-0-0-

**Epílogo**

Ren Uchiha, es un chico de diecisiete años que vive con su tío en una ciudad llamada Kore. Caminaba entre pasillos y paredes de color blanco, limpio y pulcro, todo era así. El silencio que reinaba en esos pasillos, generaba un ambiente tétrico y una sensación inconfortable se apoderaba de él. Se detuvo en la puerta número 134, junto al hombre que lo acompañaba.

"Buenas tardes. ¿Se encuentra bien?" Preguntó el médico que le acompañaba, mientras él se quedaba cerca de la puerta.

"Perfectamente." Dijo el hombre que estaba de espaldas hacia él.

"Genial. Tiene un visitante." Ren se puso nervioso ante esto y esperó a que el hombre sentado en una cama cubierta por sábanas blancas se volviera hacia él. Notó que el hombre era más alto que él pero en general era físicamente parecido, únicamente sus ojos eran diferentes porque los de él eran verde jade y los del hombre eran prácticamente negros. El doctor observaba sus movimientos con atención al igual que sus reacciones.

"Eh… mucho gusto." El hombre permanecía serio observándolo en silencio y entonces se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia él. Pareció prestar gran atención en sus ojos, como si estuviera analizándolo.

"Tú eres mi hijo." Respondió finalmente, lo cual tomó desprevenido a Ren. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Esa pregunta le dolió, al parecer su tío realmente había ocultado su existencia a su padre aunque fue por una justa razón. De hecho, al enterarse que su padre estaba vivo, le había prohibido estrictamente ir a visitarlo, pero él se había escapado contra sus deseos.

"Ren."

"Sakura." Llamó hacia la cama, tanto el doctor como Ren no evitaron su sorpresa y confusión ante esta situación. "Por fin lo vemos después de todo este tiempo." Ambos lo vieron asentir y se sentó nuevamente. "Ven. Tu madre quiere estar cerca de ti." Ren titubeó pero caminó hacia él. "No te ha visto en tanto tiempo."

Ren se sentó a su lado y observó a su padre ponerse pensativo y sin mirarlo preguntó.

"¿Eres un buen chico?" Ren parecía estar más confundido ante su pregunta y asintió. Sasuke parecía haber vuelto a la realidad, pero su mirada permanecía fija en la blanca loseta del suelo. "¿Sabes lo que hice?" El chico se tensó ante esto pero volvió a responder con un asentimiento. "¿Y por qué estás aquí?" Ren no supo que responderle y simplemente volvió su vista a la única ventana frente a ellos, de cierto modo, tampoco se sentía capaz de darle una respuesta.

"Quería conocerte." Sasuke sonrió y respondió sarcásticamente.

"Mala elección." Ren se sintió algo ofendido ante su respuesta. "No me malentiendas, no me burlo de ti. Es que no veo el por qué vienes aquí sabiendo lo que hice." El chico permaneció pensativo, ni él mismo conocía el por qué. ¿Una explicación? ¿Una disculpa? No tenía idea, pero había querido hacerlo y ver qué pasaba. No amaba a ese hombre, ni siquiera podía decir que sentía aprecio hacia él, pero desde que sabía que estaba vivo había sentido que debía verlo.

"No tengo la respuesta."

"¿Tu tío te contó sobre mí?"

"No, me enteré por mí mismo." Sasuke permaneció en silencio, él tampoco tenía idea que debía derile. El doctor interrumpió su plática.

"Lo siento, señores, pero debo dar por terminada la visita."

"Bien." Ren se puso de pie, pero se volvió cuando su padre le colocó su mano en el hombro. El doctor se incomodó un poco, siempre había que tener cuidado con los pacientes de ese lugar.

"Ren." Se volvió ligeramente a él y Sasuke simplemente, con una expresión que denotaba seriedad. **_"No vuelvas aquí, este no es tu lugar."_**

-0-

Después de ir al psiquiátrico, había hecho algo realmente estúpido: beber por el simple hecho de querer embriagarse, de querer olvidar, de querer perder el sentido. Había actuado inmaduramente.

Al día siguiente, había despertado siendo agitado por su tío que había vuelto de un viaje de negocios a una ciudad cercana. Había despertado en su cama mientras tenía la peor resaca de su vida, la luz y el ruido le lastimaban. Recibió un golpe de pronto.

"Tal vez eso te ayude a despertar. Veo que ya lo sabes, así que esto será rápido." Ren frotó su mejilla adolorida. Ren notó su ceño fruncido, en definitiva, estaba furioso. "Tu padre… nunca pudo superar lo que le pasó e hizo cosas de las cuales se arrepiente ya sea en su subconsciente, pero eso no significa que tú tienes que dejar que lo que él hizo arruine tu vida. Finalmente, él que él sea tu padre no quiere decir que tienes que ser como él."

Su tío salió de su habitación, azotando la puerta con fuerza, lo cual lo hizo sobresaltarse. Razonó el sermón que le había dado hace unos minutos y lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Sabía que lo que le había dicho su tío era cierto, pero ahora mismo no se sentía bien ni física ni mentalmente para razonar todo.

Sacó de un cajón unas fotografías que había obtenido hace unos días de su abuela, con la cual tenía muy poca relación por obvias razones. En ella se encontraba una mujer de cabello rosa y ojos jade, con un vestido blanco de verano y un sombrero de paja. Ella sonreía mientras sostenía un ramo de rosas blancas. En otra, estaba ella sosteniéndolo en brazos, aun en el hospital. A pesar del cansancio en su rostro, su madre seguía siendo muy bella en esa fotografía.

"Madre…"

Tenía otras dos fotografías que había recibido de su tío hace unos años: en una estaba su padre de niño de unos cuatro años, sonriente, mientras era sostenido por su abuelo. Su abuela tenía las manos sobre los hombros de otro niño mayor que su padre. La última fotografía era una donde aparecía su madre con una bata de hospital, sonriente y en el reflejo del aparador se observaba a Sasuke tomando la fotografía con su teléfono celular.

Si tan sólo su padre no hubiese atravesado por ése trauma, no hubiese detonado en él todo lo que hizo. Si no hubiera cometido esos crímenes, ahora tendría una familia o incluso no habría existido. Colocó su antebrazo sobre sus ojos y dejó que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Como odiaba esto.

-0-

Sasuke Uchiha murió en el hospital psiquiátrico después de varios años. Ren, de treinta y dos años, trabaja actualmente en un hospital y ayuda a su tío con sus negocios. Su padre nunca volvió a recibirlo, no supo si realmente era debido a que sentía cierta culpa o porque le era doloroso recibirlo.

Nunca fue capaz de abandonar ése lugar, siempre fue considerado peligroso debido a su inestabilidad mental. Sus últimos días fueron acompañados por las imágenes de su familia y Sakura, era terrible que él hubiera llegado hasta este punto.

Aunque tal vez la muerte fue su única de obtener un descanso de todo y de sí mismo. Y ahora simplemente queda de él es una placa en un mausoleo.

**_Author's Note:_ **

**Este capítulo me costó mucho trabajo. xD Cuando lo comencé simplemente había escrito como una especie de reporte donde se confirmaba que Sasuke asesinaba a Sakura y después él se suicidaba, pero después edité y escribí como tres finales distintos, pero decidí este.**

**Muchas gracias por haber esperado y ojalá nos veamos en otra historia. Quiero terminar las otras dos y pronto publicaré otras que he pensado.**

**Algo que no incluí fue que Sai y Sakura rompieron tiempo después de que ella tuviera a su hijo. **

_**Review's Time: **_

**Lucy nyu: Por fin publicado. Lo siento el bloqueo mental no me permitió escribir más. Detesto eso. Muchas gracias y espero el final sea de tu agrado. **

**hibary-kyo: Muchas gracias. :) Perdona la espera y realmente aprecio mucho sus reviews. Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que el final también.**

**E : Te agradezco mucho tu opinión. :D Antes de publicar decidí que no fueran más de 10 capítulos, tomaré en cuenta tu opinión para futuras historias. :D Espero que este último capítulo te haya gustado. **

**nancyclaudinec: Thanks a lot! :D Perdón que me haya tardado, como ya mencioné fueron esos malvados bloqueos.**

**Lady Heaven :Thanks! :3 Definitivamente algo que yo no quería hacer es como he leído en muchas historias en las que Sasuke abusa de Sakura y ella finalmente le perdona lo que hizo y viven felices, esa fue mi primera meta para que no fuera digamos que lo mismo de siempre. Espero te guste este capítulo.**

**chromealice1590: Muchas gracias por tu review. Lo aprecio mucho. :) Espero que te guste el final.**


End file.
